Aftermath
by wmnwholves
Summary: Sam and Janet must deal with the aftermath of a home invasion.Sam/Janet est. relationship f/f
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

Teaser: Sam and Janet must deal with the aftermath of a home invasion.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Chapter 1**

Sam was so glad that the day was finally done. It had been a hell of a week and she was glad it was Friday. Since Tuesday she had spent the days defending her budget to the dufus from the IOA. She still did not understand why they sent someone to tear apart her budget when they had no scientific background; so, they don't know the difference between a Bunsen burner and a cigarette lighter. BUT if that cigarette lighter were cheaper then they were all for her and her staff using it.

Once again she can't believe she let General O'Neill talk her into taking the position of Division Chief of the Scientific Department. She only agreed to help him out through the budget review while he searched for a permanent replacement for Dr. Bridget Harrison, who had resigned after her recent birth of her second child. Luckily, she and Bridget had completed their version of the budget a week before Amanda was born. She now had even greater respect for Bridget and the fact that she had filled the position for the last ten years. She could not believe Bridget had gone through ten of these extended torture sessions. Give her a Goa'uld with a pain stick any day.

After finding getting the IOA person - and she used that term loosely - out of her hair, that same person tripped and dumped his coffee, that he wasn't supposed to have in the Control Room to begin with, into the computer tower that Sergeant Siler was working on and nearly electrocuted him. She hated to think what would have happened if General O'Neill hadn't tackled him out of the line of fire.

For the last eighteen hours they had been replacing the tower which was of course not in the budget to be replaced this year or any year. Of course, General O'Neill had loudly told the IOA that the money for it replacement wasn't coming out of the SGC budget and he didn't care where they came up with it. Furthermore, he told them emphatically that this "person" was to never be sent back to the SGC, or he would not be held responsible for what he did to, or with him.

Whoever was on the phone must have asked him why he was upset, for O'Neill was heard to yell that the reason he yelling was because among other things, the computer their idiot fried with his coffee controlled the Stargate iris security. He had three off-world teams scheduled to leave on vital missions to meet with new allies who had technology that could help to defend the world, and two scheduled to return that day. And the good Lord only knew if any of the other five teams off-world that might need to returned unscheduled for whatever reason. With the computer out, their gate was shut down and they couldn't return here if they needed to quickly. The time it took for them to dial the Beta Site could easily cost lives, and then the IOA would have to pay out more money to train replacement personnel. From the disgusted look on O'Neill's face that piece of information seemed to be the first thing to get the attention of the person on the phone, and must have fired them up for he told them that he had his best personnel on it and they would get it up as soon as humanly possible. But that would be taking them away from the budget revisions their dumbass ordered to be completed before the end of the day before he attacked his Control Room. He then told them that what he wanted was for his budget to be approved as is, or he didn't know when the gate might be open for business for he had been told until a budget was approved that they were effectively shutdown and they both knew what one of the scheduled missions was for. It had taken her a moment to remember that one of the missions was to negotiate for a new supply for high-grade Naquada. And the IOA had been anxious to get their hands on it… why she wasn't sure, but she was sure it was for no good.

Now after long hours, and Siler ending up with a second-degree burn on his right hand, they had the gate up and running. All she wanted was a glass of Merlot and a soak in their hot tub, before crawling into her big bed and snuggle up with her wife.

Wife... even after two years, she was still shocked that Dr. Janet Fraiser, CMO of Stargate Command, agreed to marry her. Just when she had given up ever finding someone to share her life and love with, Janet was assigned to the SGC, and it was love – or at the very least massive lust – at first sight. They had been dating for nearly seven years, when Janet asked her to go away with her for a long weekend to their cabin at the lake. There Janet had surprised her with a romance dinner, before getting down on bended knee and asked her to marry her.

Just six months before their weekend at the lake, President Hayes carried through with his campaign promise to do away with "don't ask, don't tell" and approve the open enlistment of gay personnel within all Armed Forces. He had maintained from the beginning that what went on in someone's bed was no one's business but the consenting adults involved. But sexual harassment was sexual harassment no matter what someone's sexual orientation was. And all cases would be processed to the full extent of the law. Period.

In the state of Colorado, it had been legal for same sex couples to become civil joining since 2001. So all it took was for her to say yes, and they had been married.

As she pulled in the driveway of their home, she noted that the house was dark… at 11 pm surprised her. She had gotten an email for Cassie earlier that said that she and Janice were celebrating their great grades for Midterms by having a sleepover at the Morrison's – Janice's parents.

Cassie… it was hard to believe it had been fours years since SG-1 discovered her alone on Hanka, and after the trip to the missile silo, she knew she couldn't let her go to someone else to raise. After talking with Janet – her girlfriend of three years – they agreed that Janet would become her "official" adoption parent, and she would "officially" move in to Janet's place to help to raise the preteen. They had unofficially been living together for two years. They decided to keep her house and rented it instead. Daniel had been looking for a new place for months but nothing seemed right to him. He jumped at the chance to rent it when he overheard them talking about whether to advertise it in the paper themselves or get a realtor, so it had worked out for everyone involved.

At first they had been nervous about how Cassie would react to their relationship, but not long after Sam had moved the rest of her things into Janet's home, the little girl crawled into Sam's lap and asked if she was now her Mommy like her Aunt Penelope and Aunt Diana had been to her cousin Lilly. After talking things out with the preteen, she and Janet had found that same sex couples were seen as special and blessed on Hanka.

On the first day that Cassie had started school, Janice was the first person to speak to her as she sat nervously outside of the principal office with Janet and Sam as they waited for a meeting. Janice had been the new girl last year and she knew how Cassie felt. Not long after, they were having sleepovers at each other's homes regularly.

But it still didn't explain the dark house. She had called Janet as soon as walked into the parking lot to let her know she was on her way. Janet had told her that she would have the hot tub heated and the wine waiting for her when she got home. This was the first weekend in what felt like forever since they'd had a weekend off together. Her wife told her she hoped she wasn't too tired. For some reason, the blonde physicist was suddenly not so tired.

So, she did wonder why there were no lights in the living room like usual when Janet was waiting for her arrival. Maybe she had already got into the hot tub. She guessed she would soon find out. Grabbing her briefcase and laptop, she climbed out of her beloved Volvo, and locked it behind her.

Entering the house, she dropped her keys on the nearby table and set down her cases as she called out, "Hey, Janet, where are you?"

She was greeted by only silence. Glancing out the sliding glass door in the kitchen to the back deck, she could see the cover was still on the hot tub. The wine was setting unopened on the kitchen island, and a fruit and cheese platter was unopened. Now, Sam was beginning to worry. Running up the stairs, Sam called much louder, "Janet, honey! Where are you?!?"

Barging into their bedroom, the Air Force officer was confronted with two things: a crying and struggling Janet restrained to their bed, and the feeling of cold metal pressed to the back of her neck.

"Welcome home, Samantha," was the last thing she heard before a blow to her head was delivered and all the lights went out.

TBC

_Well what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** - For Disclaimer see chapter 1.

- This is a f/f relationship, est. in this story. If not your cup of tea, has lots of other pairs available for your entertainment.

- Thanks for the reviews.

- I must warn you that the violence in this episode is T+ or Mature depending on your sensibility.

- Any and all comments are welcomed. I tried really hard, but I am sure there are grammatical errors, please forgive. Feel free to point them out.

**Chapter 2**

Slowly, and groggily, Sam Carter returned to consciousness. While trying not to give away that she was awake once again, she kicked into Air Force Colonel mode and began to assess her situation. Her head throbbed, and she once again had the nausea she associated with a concussion. When she tried to move her limbs, she found both her arms and legs restrained. She felt the cool metal of handcuffs on her wrists. After a moment her head cleared a little more and she could feel the wood of a chair against her hands. In front of the sliding glass door to their bedroom balcony, they had a small table and two chairs. It was there that they enjoyed many a mornings as they drank their first cups of coffee and slowly woke on their days off. The chair was probably one of those. Testing the restraints, she found there was very little slack, and knew she wouldn't be able to get loose easily.

_Okay, how did I end up fuzzy and restrained again_, she wondered to herself as she tried to sort out the last thing she remembered before the lights out. Suddenly, she heard Janet's muffled scream, and before she could stop herself, her eyes snapped open.

At that moment it all came back: She was in her own home, and Janet was stretched to her limits and firmly restrained to their bed. At the moment, some stranger was standing over her wife, and was raining punching into her gut. Whipping around, he smile in such a way that she knew without a doubt that he was crazy. "Just as I thought, you are awake, my Samantha. Welcome, honey. Glad you could join us before all the fun really began, aren't you?"

The scene before her was what nightmares were made of. Janet was not only securely restrained to their bed, but was naked as well with her nightgown hanging off her body in shreds. Her eyes were swollen nearly shut, her face was tear-streaked, her lips were split and bleeding, and multiple bruises were already visible on her face, neck, chest, abdomen, and legs.

Rage filled her as she glared at this asshole before it dawned on her that she knew their attacker. It was her brother's friend… what was his name again… Pete… Pete Shanahan. Mark had always had a real problem with her sexual orientation. It was months after she came out to him and his family before he would even speak to her again. Over the years both before and after she came out to him, Mark tried to set her up with one after another of his loser guy friends.

Just a week before their wedding, Janet and Sam had gone out to_ O'Malley's_ for something to eat, and to play few games of pool. It had been a hectic time at the base, and she had just come back from another mission that they had been lucky enough to escape with all of their lives, and only a few bruises. So, Janet insisted that they go out and just blow off some steam. The CMO even agreed to ride with her on her Harley to the bar and grill. Of course, the petite doctor agreement probably had more to do to the new pair of leather pants Sam had bought on a recent trip to Denver than her love of riding on what she called "Sam's suicide cycle".

As they were playing pool, one of the waitresses brought her a bottle of Heineken - one of her favorites – but she was driving, and the last thing she would do was risk Janet's life while drinking. When she refused it, a tall, blonde man approached her just as she made her shot. She was lucky the ball she wanted to strike went in or she would have been pissed. Tonight, Janet had been teasing the crap out of her by flirting with her, batting her eyes, and casually stroking her back or leaning close to whisper in her ear as she tried to line up her shots. She was real close to losing this game… not that Janet needed distract her to win. Throughout her college life, her Academy time, and her Air Force career she had seldom lost a game of pool. As a matter of fact, she had made extra spending money hussling money from cocky frat boys and arrogant flyboys over the years. Until she met Janet… Janet who had played it to the hilt that she knew nothing about how to play pool… until the first night they played and Janet took $100 bucks from her.

"Excuse me. Are you Samantha Carter… Mark Carter's little sister?" The man asked as he stepped close enough to invade her person space after she straighten up to face him.

Over his shoulder Sam could see Janet stiffen. Over the years, no matter how mad it made her, or she ordered him to just stop, Mark had tried to set Sam up time and time again. Now just weeks after mailing him and his family an invitation to their wedding he had evidently sent his response: this jackass.

Coolly, she asked, while rolling her eyes on the inside and physically taking a large step backwards, "Who wants to know?" She just stared distastefully at his extended hand, thus refusing to shake. Already she could smell alcohol on his breath, and she didn't want to get any closer than she was forced to do so.

Smiling even larger as he dropped his arm back to his side, he answered. "Pete Shanahan. Your brother and I first met at the Police Academy, and stayed buddies ever since. I recently moved to Denver, and he told me if I got over here to Colorado Springs to look you up. Mark said we have a lot in common."

_Oh great! One of Mark's cop buddies. Just what I need, _Sam thought. _I need get rid of this asshole and quick. Janet looks like she is about to blow a gasket from Mark's latest stunt._ Leveling her best glare at him, she told him, "Officer…"

Pete interrupted and arrogantly said with a smirk, "Detective."

Sighing Sam said, "**Detective** Shanahan, I don't know what my brother told you, but I am engaged to be married in just a few days. So, I am **definitely **not available." Deciding it wasn't this man's fault that her brother used him, she softened her tone before speaking again. "Look, Pete is it…" When he eagerly nodded, she continued. "Pete, I'm sorry my brother used you to try and cause trouble. If you'll look over your right shoulder, you will see my girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. We have been together for a long time, but Mark doesn't want to accept that." Before turning away and back to their game, she added, "I wish you luck with your new job; hope you like Denver."

As she began to bend over the table, Sam felt her shoulder being grabbed. Arching one eyebrow, she looked disgustedly back over her shoulder. "I recommend you take your hand off my shoulder and walk away, **Detective**." She stressed his title.

Arrogantly, he asked loudly, "Or what? Mark told me not to be put off if you played hard to get."

The Air Force Colonel let her gaze scan around the room. Nearly all talking had ceased, and both the men and women in the room were focused on her and this situation. "Look around, Detective. More than half the people in this bar work with or for me. They don't take it kindly when someone doesn't 'no' for an answer."

Arrogantly, Pete Shanahan had looked around the room. However, Sam could see when it was finally got through his alcohol-impaired mind that he had better back off, for his smile dimmed and it arrogant demeanor lessened. Slowly, he released his hold, but before walking off he added, "This isn't over, blondie. I like spunk and you have it in spades. See you around."

Although Sam hadn't said anything to her team or General O'Neill, a few days later they all showed up in her lab to ask her if they were okay. At her questioning look, General O'Neill began to explain. Seems Colonel Dixon and his wife Shelly had been at _O'Malley's_ that night for dinner, and had witnessed the whole ugly scene. Shelly had insisted Dave report it to the General. Over the years, Dave Dixon had learned to trust his wife's instincts, and she had also told him that something about that man had given her the creeps.

Furthermore, the General informed her the next day after her encounter with the said detective someone from the FBI had tried to run an in-depth background check on her. When Colonel Davis confronted the agent involved, he had explained to Davis that he had done it as a favor for a old college buddy of his… Pete Shanahan. O'Neill told her that he had already talked to the Chief of Police Brad Johnson in Denver, and stress how "not cool" and unacceptable this had been.

When the Police Chief had called General back after confronting the Detective about this breach in protocol, he told O'Neill that Shanahan had explained that his was just wanted to check out his "girlfriend" and the job she was so secretive about. O'Neill told her that he had set Shanahan's supervisor straight that the "woman in question" was engaged to be married and had been in a relationship with her fiancée - a woman - for years. Needless to say, the Chief Johnson had told the General he would deal with this situation personally.

O'Neill told her that if Shanahan contacted her or Janet again to let him know immediately, and he would take care of it. The General told her that he got the impression that if Shanahan stepped over the line again, he would be out of a job at the very least.

Needless to say, Sam was furious. Later that night she called her brother and confronted him… again. She told him that if he could not be happy for her, then the least he could do was stay the hell out of her life. Since then she had exchanged emails with her niece and nephew, but hadn't spoken to her brother or sister-in-law since. Needless to say Mark's family had not attended her and Janet's wedding.

Now, nearly two years later, here in her and Janet bedroom - their sanctuary against the world - stood that nightmare. In the 45 minutes it had taken her to drive home, this monster had invader their home, and beat the hell out of her wife. She just prayed he hadn't raped her as well. Of course, she also noted that the Detective had a busted lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Looks like Janet landed a few of her own hits as well. As he paced beside the bed, she noted he was really favoring his right leg. If she could just get loose, she would be sure to use that bit of information to her advantage.

When she didn't answer him, Pete stalked across the room, and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he forced her to make eye contact. While maintaining his firm grip on her hair, he aggressively kissed her even though she fought back just as aggressively. When he tried to invade her mouth with his tongue, she relaxed her mouth, and when his tongue plunged in Sam bit as hard as she could.

The next thing she knew she was seeing stars, and her ears were ringing as she tried hard not to vomit. He had punched her first in the gut to get her to loosen her grip, and then slapped her face with a Glock handgun he was now waving threateningly in her face. "Now, honey, that's no way to greet your fiancé." Stalking back to Janet, he turned his anger towards her as he savagely rained punches down on her.

"Stop it, asshole!!!" Sam screamed at him as Janet grunted in pain.

After what seemed like forever, Pete's temper seemed to wane and the blows ceased. With chest heaving from his exertion, he glared back at her. Then like someone flipped a switch, the anger drained from his face, and he smiled brightly at Sam. "Oh course, honey. You cooperate, and I won't have to hurt this whore any more… at least not until I'm supposed to. It's all part of the plan… more or less."

Looking back at the unconscious woman, he began to speak. "You know, Samantha, I have been in love with you since the first time Mark showed me a picture of you all those years ago when we were at the Police Academy together. Over the years when you visited him and his family, I always seemed to be on duty and would miss you. Then you were living on all those different Air Force bases or that Carrier when you flew during the Gulf War. When you were in Washington, I tried to transfer there, but my bosses in San Diego refused to let me go because I was enrolled in a special training program at the time. Finally, when you settled here in Colorado, I had made lead Detective. My old boss got promoted and my new boss wanted to bring his own people in; so, it was like all my wishes were being fulfilled when my application was accepted here in Denver.

"It was then Mark told me about this whore!" He spit out angrily as he trained his weapon at Janet's head.

From the look in this monster's eyes, Sam knew she only had seconds before he fired. "So, Mark gave you his permission to court me?" She spoke for the first time since waking in hopes of turning his attention back to her.

It worked, for he instantly turned his intense gaze towards her. His insane smile also made a return appearance. "That's right, honey. Mark told me he was worried about the fact that you just hadn't met the right guy to settle down with. He's now worried that if you were in a sham marriage to this whore you never would. I assured him that I was the right person for the job and would treat you right… special even. Since I had been accepted to the Denver PD, he agreed with me and gave his permission.

"Once I got to town I followed you for weeks just so I could get to know you and your life better. Even though things didn't go as well I wanted when we first met, I knew I just needed be patient and wait for the right time to try again." His countenance became grim, and he began to pace the room while waving his hands for emphasis as he continued. "And then just when I was ready to make my next move, I am confronted by my boss. He was beyond angry with me. No one has ever yelled at me like he did. He told me that if I try to check you out or contact you in any way, that I would no longer have a job," he spat out. "So I had to stand by and let the worst day of my life to occur. All I could do was watch as that whore claimed you as her own." Once again he turned his rage-filled glare towards Janet.

Sam knew it was time to intervene once again. "You were there?" She tried to sound surprised but encouraging.

"Yes, I was. I was in the loft. You were so beautiful in your wedding dress." As he spoke about her wedding dress, he walked back over to her side. The look on his face changed again and returned to a glowing smile as he stared at her with adoration. Gently, he stroked her face, and it took all of her self-control to not flinch when he stroked her face. "You are so beautiful and so special, Samantha. With each passing day I have fell even more in love with you. I decided I was too hasty when I approached you the first time. I wasn't prepared, and I had nothing to offer you but myself. Since then I have watched and planned for our future. Now that I have everything prepared, it was time to rescue you from this whore."

Pete ran his fingertips from her jaw line down her neck and stopped at her breasts. She was unable to stop the flinch of revolt when he began to grope them. Instantly, he increased his grip until she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out in pain. Finally, his grip lessened and returned to gentle stroking. "I love you so much, Samantha. When we make love, I will be able to show you how much."

Glancing over his shoulder, she saw that Janet had awoken and was tugging sharply against her restraints. However, they held firm. When their eyes met, Sam tried to convey all of her love to her. She could see that the petite doctor tried to smile that her message had been received and sent back her reassurance. Then Janet's eyes widened and she seemed to shift her eyes to somewhere between Sam's legs.

"Honey, you need to stop fighting and pay attention to me, or I will have to go play with that whore, and I won't be so nice to her," Pete demanded as he painfully squeezed her breast again.

Quickly, she returned her gaze to him. Although it galled her to say it, she told him, "I understand, Pete. But if we're going to make love…" it nearly gagged her to say that, "I would prefer our first time to be alone, wouldn't you?"

He smiled sweetly at her while shaking his head negatively. "Sorry, honey, but we have to make sure this whore understands that you are mine and mine alone. Afterwards, we'll gather your things and I'll take you to our new home."

"Our home?" She asked, before she noticed once again Janet was trying to signaling something to her. But for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. After seeing that that Shanahan was focused once again on her breasts as he began to open the buttons to her shirt, she raised her left eyebrow in question. Once again, Janet pointedly glared between her legs or more accurately she seemed to be looking at the seat of the chair she was tied to.

"Yes, honey, our home. I found a three bedroom house in a great suburb in Denver that had a great school system," he said distractedly. He was so close to finally having the woman he loved, and he wanted her to know how he had provided for her and their family.

"School system?" She asked while trying to keep her anger and disgust out of her voice. Once again she looked at Janet and shrugged slightly in question. The petite doctor nodded at the chair, and then pulled against her restraints while giving Sam her best CMO glare.

Pete looked back up and into Sam's eyes as he explained. "We very well can't leave that young child here with this filthy whore. She will just pollute that poor orphan with her evil ways. Besides, I've watched you with her and I know you would never leave her behind. So, I made sure to check out the schools in the area and found just the right one before I went looking for a house for us."

It disgusted Sam to think the crazy idiot thought she would let him anywhere near Cassie. She was so grateful their daughter was at her best friend's home tonight. She didn't want to think about what Pete would have done to her by now.

Obviously, Janet was having some of the same thoughts, for if looks could kill, Pete would have burst into flames just from the look of pure hatred shooting from Janet's eyes. Once again she struggled against her restraints but this time even more aggressively.

"Quieten down, whore! We'll get to you soon enough!" Pete yelled at her.

"Tell me about the house, Pete." Once again Sam tried to distract him from her wife by pretending interest in what he was sharing with her.

Slowly, he turned back to the young woman, and looked at her suspiciously. He knew she was really smart, and was sure she was just trying to distract him. But he had the upper hand with both of them restrained. With that satisfying thrill, he decided to go along with her… for now; let her think she is fooling him.

As he began to describe the house, Sam looked once again at Janet in question. This time Janet was signing something to her. Just recently, Cassie had decided that she wanted to learn sign language after a new girl – Jessica - had started at her school. Her father was an Air Force Major and had been transferred to Cheyenne Mountain Complex but not the SGC. Cassie thought it was unfair that Jessica had to learn to read lips and speak out loud, but none of her classmates had to learn sign language to communicate with her. To support Cassie, Janet and Sam had decided to learn the language as well. Daniel had learned to sign as a child and was very proficient at it. He had been coming over a couple nights a week - when his work would permit it - to teach them. He had also recommended a computer education program, and Cassie was playing it obsessively.

Slowly, Janet signed: "knife" and "key". Sam was left still feeling confused.

Apparently Pete caught the confused look on her face for he asked, "What's don't you understand, Sam?"

Having been caught not paying attention to his ramblings, she scrambled for an answer. "It not that I don't understand per say… I am just worried that Cassie is going to have a problem with the move, especially in the middle of the semester. Plus, she is really going to miss her friends here. I didn't hear you say if there were any kids nearby. It would make the move so much easier if they were some kids her own age in the neighborhood." She paused while trying to think of something else to get him to ramble on about. "Besides, what am I going to tell the Air Force? They aren't going to just let me resign."

Smiling smugly, he told her, "That's not going to be a problem, honey. A friend of my family's is a three star Air Force General and when I told him that we were so much in love and wanted to be together more… he said he would help to get you transferred to a teaching position at the Academy, just like you always wanted."

It was Mark that had always tried to get her to transfer from a frontline squadron that was on active combat duty, and take a teaching position somewhere… Seems he must have told this crazy person what he wished she would do, and Pete had turned it around to be her wish for her career path. God, when not if, they survived this mess she would then have to deal with some General trying to transfer her to an Academy teaching position. Boy, O'Neill will just love this political minefield.

Suddenly, a pain exploded from her right cheek. Looking through her tears at her tormentor, she found him staring at her intently. "Pay attention," he ordered. "I asked you a question."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she fought not to groan from this new ache. Once again, bile rose into her throat and for a moment it didn't appear that she was going to conquer it. Finally, she was able to shove it back down before she take a couple deep breaths to clear her mind. "Sorry. I was just thinking about the new job, and how pleased I am at your thoughtfulness. For as long as I can remember, my goal has been to teach at the Academy, but something or someone has always got in the way. Thanks, Pete," she said as she tried to smile with sincerity… an action that caused her lower lip to begin to bleed.

After staring at her intently, Pete smiled at her sincerity. He had thought this would be a major sticking point but if she was happy about it… _Maybe she is coming around after all_, he thought. "You're welcome, honey. Now as to your question about kids in the neighborhood…" As he continued to talk, he loosened the catch on her bra, and freed her breasts to his view.

Seeing that he was once again distracted, Sam looked back at Janet once again. At the petite doctor's look of concern, Sam smiled slightly to let her know she's okay. At Sam's raised eyebrow in question, Janet nodded that she was okay. Once again she began to sign: "Playtime" and "Last week".

Suddenly it dawned on the brilliant physicist what her wife was trying to tell her, and she fought to suppress the blush she felt flooding her face.

Having been together for over seven years, she and wife had experiment with different aspects of their sex life. She had found that when she had to make some really hard decisions or when she had to make the less bad choice in a situation, she liked to come home and let Janet take complete control of her and their lovemaking. Rarely, she would come home so frustrated from having to deal with hardheaded superiors that had just stomped on her last nerve by giving really stupid and often conflicting orders that she would want to just dominate Janet in all ways. Or when Janet had been ordered to do something that totally went against her morals as a physician, she liked to come home and be the one calling all the shots. To that end, over the years they had collected a varied "toy chest", which they kept under lock and key from any young, prying eyes.

A couple of weeks ago, she had come home to find Janet in one of those moods. She and Dr. Mackenzie had had a run-in over the care of a mentally unstable patient. Sam had heard through the grapevine that loud voices could be heard coming from the CMO's office. Furthermore, Mackenzie went over both her and O'Neill's heads, and had the young Marine transferred to the Pysch Ward at the Academy Hospital. Later that afternoon, the young man was found dead in him room. After breaking a metal spoke off a chair, he had slit his wrists. Sam had heard that the young Marine in question had only been at the base for a few months, and she couldn't remember if she had met him. She hadn't heard what caused the young soldier's problems, but she knew Janet took her role as patient advocate very seriously, and would be upset about the loss. She knew she would find either the crying and yelling Janet at home, or the need to be dominate Janet when she go home. She had found the latter.

Before the night was over with, she had found herself gagged, blindfolded, and restrained to a chair as Janet teased her unmercifully with an ostrich feather. Whenever they "played", they were both obsessive about the safety of their partner. They both had safe words, and nearby was always a key to the handcuffs and/or a knife for ropes incase they needed to release their partner quickly.

That night Janet had secured a handcuff key and a K-bar to the bottom of the chair that Sam had been secured to. And if she understood what Janet was trying to tell her, then neither had been removed. Furthermore, that this was** that** chair.

Now she needed to distract him somehow so she could get to them, and stop this monster. From the look on Janet's face, she had an idea. _Lord, what was her wife up to now? _More than once when they had been off-world and ended up in trouble, Janet always seemed to be the one to think of a way to distract the guards, before the boys pounded them. Janet signed "drink" and raised her right eyebrow.

Finally, she nodded slightly to her wife that she understood. "Pete… Pete…" she said sweetly as she tried to interrupt his rambling about the house, and his molesting of her body with both his hands and eyes. By now, he had her shirt pulled out of her pants and open, bra opened and pushed to the side, and her pants unzipped. He had been rubbing, stroking, and pinching everywhere he could reach. It amazed her that he thought it was turning her on.

Shaking his head as if coming back to the present, he pointedly asked, "Yes, honey?"

"Pete, I'm really dry." She faked a cough and cleared her throat. "Could I get something to drink?"

He looked at her incredulously. He was trying to tell her about their future, while he was indulging in getting to know her better, and she wanted something to drink.

Reading the look on his face, she quickly added, "I had a real hard day at work today, and I was really looking forward to relaxing with a glass of wine. I saw a bottle sitting on the counter in the kitchen. We could share a glass and celebrate… the beginning of our new life together." She tried to looking convincingly as he stared at her intently.

Finally, he seemed to believe her for he nodded his agreement. Caressing her cheek, he leaned forward to kiss her. Sam was just able to force down her feelings of disgust and shivers of revulsion. He smiled at her as broke off the kiss. "You're right, honey. We do need something to celebrate our union and this whore's demise." Stepping away from Sam, he returned to the bed. Using the Glock, he caressed the side of Janet's face. "Once I make her mine, we will have no use for you, whore. I have already found the perfect place for you, so that you will never tempt my family again to follow your evil ways again." Leaning over, he forcefully kissed her around the gag, before punching her in the abdomen once again.

"I'll be right back, honey," he said with a sickening sweet smile, before he left the room.

Turning her focus to her wife, she waited to hear the stairs creak. Once she heard the creek as he stepped on the bottom step, she whispered, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

After getting her breathing under control as a new wave of pain coursed through her body, Janet turned her eyes back to her concerned wife. Slowly, she nodded as she fought back her tears. Right now she knew she needed her wife to keep her emotions and temper under control, if they were going to survive this.

She still couldn't believe she didn't hear that lumbering ox sneak up behind in the kitchen. Granted her mind was on more enjoyable things like her wife, and all the plans she had for this evening and tomorrow. Cassie and Janice, along with a few friends, were having a sleepover tonight at the Morrison's home, and then tomorrow Cassie was going with the Morrisons to the lake for the weekend. They wouldn't be returning until late Sunday afternoon.

When she had gone to the Control Room to check out Siler's burns, she had seen a very angry Sam… a Sam that was just barely keeping a grip on her temper. The petite doctor knew from listening to Bridget and Sam when they were at their house working on the Science Department budget that there were plans in the SGC budget to replace and/or update all of the computer equipment used in operating the Stargate. Now, with the induced failure, she heard her wife telling Sergeant Harriman that she seriously doubted that those upgrades would be approved now. Furthermore, General O'Neill was breathing down her neck to get the repair done ASAP. So, when Sam called and said she was on her way home, she could hear how tired and stress her lover was.

Before she knew what was happening she felt a presence behind her just a moment before strong arms surrounded her, and a cloth was forced over her mouth and nose. On instinct she began to use all that Sam and Teal'c had taught her about self-defense, but he was too strong and the chloroform was too overwhelming. Soon she felt herself crash against the floor. The last thing she saw was the smiling face of a monster… a Police monster.

When she came to, Janet found herself painfully spread-eagled, and tied securely to her and Sam's bed. That asshole Shanahan was kneeling on the bed over her thighs. In one hand he had a gun and in the other a very wicked-looking knife. When she tried to speak, she realized she was gagged and then in horror she realized it was by her own panties. _What had this asshole done to me while I was out?_

He must have seen the worry in her eyes, for he said disgustedly, "There isn't enough money in the world to bribe me into sliding my dick into your nasty body, you deviant whore. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't have my fun playing with my new toy, before I collect my new fiancée, and we go to our new home."

_Yeah, right…_ thought Janet to herself. _I'm sure Sam will just agree to that, asshole. NOT!!!_

He must have read her thought for he began to rain blows down on her abdomen while yelling at her. "Yes, whore! She is going to be my wife, not yours. She was never yours! She has just been deluded and polluted by your evil. I have stood by hoping she would come to her senses but no more! It was time for me to step in and act. And so I have."

It took everything she had not to cry out in pain as the beating drew to an end. Once the pain eased enough for her to be able to think straight, she opened to eyes and was horrified at what she saw. Shanahan had opened his pants and was stroking his cock. When he saw she was awake, he grinned at her evilly. "By anointing you with my life-giving fluids I will break your evil hold over my beloved." He grunted and then ejaculated all over Janet's thighs, groin, and abdomen area.

It took everything she had not vomit in disgust. With the gag in place she knew that she could very easily aspirate if she did. Rapidly, she breathed in and out of her nose, as she fought the bile back as she felt his sperm dripping down onto and over her folds. She had never been so disgusted in her life.

Just as she got herself under control, she heard the front door open and close just moments before she heard Sam call out to her. _Baby, run. Get out of here. Baby, stay away. _These thoughts ran through her head, and as she drew a deep breath to try and yell around her gag, she felt cold metal being rammed against her temple.

Her attacker leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Make one sound, alert her in any way, and I will kill her instead of marrying her. For if I can't have her, no one can. Your choice, whore."

From the tone of his voice, Janet knew he was completely crazy and completely serious; so, she blew out her breath out quietly instead. She knew that between her and Sam they would figure a way out of this one way or another.

It broke her heart at the look on Sam's face when she got the first look at her. She did lose control, however, and tried to scream when he moved in to strike Sam. Once he checked to be sure Sam was unconscious, he returned to my bedside and began to strike her all over, while screaming over and over again, "I told you to be quiet, whore!!!"

She didn't know how long the beating lasted for one blow struck her temple and she remembered nothing after that for a long time.

When consciousness returned Janet could see that their attacker had been busy. He had secured Sam to one of the chair they had in their room. He had tied her legs to the legs of the chair, and from what she could see in a freestanding mirror in their bedroom, he had secured her wrists with a pair of handcuffs.

While he was busy with Sam, Janet took a good look around the room, but from the point of view as to what they could use as a weapon against this intruder, but there was nothing close enough for her to try to reach. Looking back at Sam, she noticed something glimmering in the mirror. It took her awhile to figure out what it was. It was the handcuff key that she had secured towards the backside of the chair the last time that had played together. If the key was still there then so was the knife as well. Sam was supposed to put them up, but Janet guessed she forgot. Now, she just had to figure out how to tell Sam about them. So, after thinking fast she began to sign to her wife.

Sam was so worried about Janet, but she knew now was not the time to lose her cool. Struggling against the handcuffs, she stretched her arms backwards and maneuvered her wrists until her fingers could just touch the key. Slowly and carefully, she extracted the key, while keeping an ear out for their kidnapper. Quickly, she unlocked her right wrist. Just as she was pulling her hands forwards, she heard the unmistakable creak of that stair. Grabbing the knife, she pulled it free, and then hid it and the key underneath her right thigh, before she moved her arms back around behind her back. She slipped the cuff around her wrist without locking it. She looked back at Janet and mouthed "I love you" and Janet nodded to indicate the same to her.

When Pete re-entered the room, he carefully scanned the room but nothing looked out of place. He had really expected this trained Air Force officer to have at least tried to escape. Then again she was a woman, so what could he expect. Smiling, he held up the open bottle of wine and a glass. He figured since she was restrained at the moment, they could share the one glass. Besides, it would be more romantic that way. After pouring half a glass, he held it up to her lips to give her a sip.

Sighing in the relief of her thirst, Sam smiled one of her thousand watt smiles at him as she said, "Thank you, Pete. That really hit the spot. May I have some more, please?"

When he moved forward again to give her a sip, she swung for all she was worth, and her fist connected squarely with his jaw. He was knocked backward several feet before he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God, Janet!!! Are you okay?" Sam asked as she stared intently at her wife.

Janet nodded that she was okay even if it was a lie. The petite doctor was rapidly losing her control over her rapidly increasing pain and emotions. Tears began to pour down her face as she fought against sobbing. Even though she shouldn't, she hoped Sam's punched killed that son-of-a-bitch… or at the very least broke his jaw.

Sam quickly retrieved the K-Bar from under her right leg and began to hack at the ropes that were restraining her legs. Suddenly, she heard Janet muffled scream. Glancing up, she saw that Pete was not only awake, but had also retrieve his gun from the waistband of his pants. Without thinking, she threw the knife at him while overturning her chair and he fired. The force of the impact against the floor knocked the breath out of her as she slammed her head against the floor. It took a minute for her to recognize the roaring in her ears was actually Janet's muffled screams.

"I'm okay, Janet, I'm okay," she said as she tried to reassure her wife. After shaking her head to try to clear the ringing out, Sam straightened up, and momentarily struggled with the ropes restraining her legs until she was free. Looking across the room she could see Pete lying on his back with his gun lying near his right hand, and her knife was sticking out of his chest. She wanted get to Janet and check her out, but she also knew that she had to make sure they were safe. Once she was on her feet, Sam staggered for a moment as nausea and dizziness nearly overwhelmed her. Once her vision cleared enough she moved to over to him. She could see that his eyes were open, but were not seeing. Just to be sure she bent over and checked his neck for a pulse and found none.

Sighing gratefully, she moved as quick as possible to Janet's side. Opening a drawer of a nearby nightstand, she removed her Swiss Army knife that forgot that morning as she dressed for work. She made quick work of the four ropes restraints, and removed the gagged before gathering Janet tightly in her arms. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she brokenly whispered, "He's never going to bother us again, little one, never again."

At Sam's broken words, Janet lost what little control she had on her emotions and began to sob hysterically as she was swamped by them. Her grasp on her sanity was only maintained by the strong arms that held her, and the strong rhythm of the heartbeat under her ear.

Gathering her wife more securely in her arms, Sam carefully carried her from their bedroom, and down the stairs to their living room. When she passed the table in the hallway where she had dropped cell, Sam grabbed it. After settling them on the couch, she called the only person she trusted to handle this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

See chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: I want to apologize to those who read the earlier post of this chapter. I posted the working copy and not the final one. Sorry if some of it didn't make sense… and Opps is right, my grammar and punctuation sucked… That's what I get for posting in a hurry.

**Chapter 3**

The phone rang three times before it was gruffly answered. "I have only been home for an hour. This sure as hell better be an emergency or heads are going to roll."

At first he heard nothing but then he could hear sobbing, and then someone clearing their throat. Pulling the cell away from his ear, he looked to see who was calling him at this time of night. He was shocked to see the name Fraiser, Janet E. home. Quickly, he returned the cell to his ear. "Doc, is that you?" No response. Speaking louder, he called, "Doc! Talk to me, Doc." He heard a throat being cleared again before he heard a very shaky voice. "It's Carter… Sir."

Immediately, General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill heart sunk for he could count on one hand the number of times that he had heard his former 2IC and friend cry and he'd still have fingers left over. Reaching over, he shook his wife Sarah awake. After Carter and Fraiser marriage, he had gotten to thinking about the life he had once had. On Charlie's birthday, he had run into her ex-wife while visiting his graveside. They began to really talk that day, and over the next week they talked several times. Finally, he gathered up enough courage and asked her out to dinner. She shocked him beyond belief when she accepted. The rest, as they say, is history. Last year on their former anniversary, they snuck off to Vegas for the weekend and remarried.

Sara had awoken completely when heard the tone in his voice, after he shook her shoulder. Their eyes connected, and he whispered to her: "Call the base and tell Major Wilcox Code Blue. Carter-Fraiser home. Send the troops ASAP. Proceed with caution." Nodding her understanding, Sarah quickly grabbed her robe and ran out of the room to use the landline phone.

"Sir, are you there?" snapped his attention back to the phone call.

"I'm here, Carter. Report," he ordered. He knew from experience that he had to keep her talking. He also heard the sobbing continuing in the background and it sounded distinctively like Dr. Fraiser. _What the hell happened over there!?!_

When she didn't answered, he became even more worried… scared even. Feeling Sarah's touch, he looked up at her. She handed him a pair of sweats and some of socks. She had already slipped on her own clothes. One-handed he began to dress as he yelled into the phone, "Carter! Report!"

His loud voice seemed to get through to her for she finally answered him. "Yes, Sir. One intruder. Intruder secured. Dr. Fraiser assaulted, but secure. Am unarmed. Need back-up and ambulance ASAP. Front door is secure. Spare key in usual place, Sir."

"Hang in there, Carter. Are you able to get to your backup weapon to protect yourself from any other possible intruders?" He asked as he slipped on his shoes. Coming down the stairs he found Sarah waiting for him. She handed him his jacket and truck keys. As he started out the door, he found that she was following close behind.

Stopping to protest taking her into an unknown situation, she grabbed his free arm, and pulled him towards the truck after snatching the keys out of his hands. "I'll drive, and stay in the truck until you clear it, but they are my friend, too, Jack. Besides, you may need me." After Jack had left her and their marriage behind, Sarah had went back to school and became a registered nurse. Nowadays, she worked at the Academy Hospital in the ER trauma unit.

He returned his attention to his cell for he knew it was pointless to argue with this stubborn woman when she drew a line in the sand. And she had definitely drawn that line about this situation.

He turned his attention back to the cell when he heard his former 2IC speaking again.

"Sir, my backup is in the bedroom… I can't go back in there at this time."

Her voice stilled sounded extremely shaky to him. For her to still be this on edge told him more about her state of mind than anything she might say. Add to that how upset Fraiser was, and he knew his officers were in trouble… major trouble He needed to get there and fast, damnit.

Suddenly, Sarah cell rang. After listening briefly, she said, "I'll inform him." She then disconnected the call. Looking at her while raising his right eyebrow, she told him, "That was Sergeant Harriman. SG-1, SG-2, SG-3, and SG-15, along with Dr. Franklin, Captain Walker, and two ambulances have been dispatched. ETA 15 minutes."

Once again turning back to the cell in his hand, Jack told Sam, "Carter, help's on the way. The team is 15 minutes out, and so am I. Hang in there."

He heard what he thought was a slight chuckle, before hearing, "Is that an order, Sir?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," he shot back. "Carter, you told me about the Doc… how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sir." She paused. "Sir, this is a CF of the highest order, Sir."

Jack was shocked at what he was hearing. Since when did Carter use such language as cluster fuck… But if she is using it, then this must be a nightmare from hell.

"Sir, you are probably going to need to practice that diplomacy Sarah has been trying to teach you."

Knowing that they were talking over unsecure lines, he immediately got what she was trying to hint at, and his stomach hit the floor. Looking at Sarah, he covered the cell before saying, "Floor it! We need to get there before the local LEO's (law enforcement officers)." He was now really glad that Walter had the forethought to sent SG-15. They were the SGC's version of Crime Scene Investigators. There was a coroner on the team as well.

Moments later, they came to a screeching halt outside of the Carter-Fraiser home. Turning to Sarah, she spoke before he could. "I'll stay right here. Call if you need me. Just take care of them, Jack."

Jack could see how worried Sara was about Sam and the Doc. Nodding, he leaned over and ghosted a kiss on her cheek before he climbed out of the vehicle. After slamming the door closed, he told his former 2IC over the cell, "Carter, we're here. Coming in now."

"Rodger that, Sir," he faintly heard before the line went dead, and he tucked his cell in his back pocket. _Man, she is really worrying me,_ Jack thought. He was concerned that she was going farther into shock. He knew he needed to get in there and he needed to get in there yesterday.

As he reached the bottom of the front steps, he bent over and picked up a nearby rock. With a quick twist, it opened and he removed the door key inside. As he dropped the rock back to the ground, he heard squealing tires. Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw his teams quickly disembarking from their vehicles. After he signaled SG-2 to check the perimeter, and SG-3 to secure the front, he signaled SG-15 and the medical team to wait out front while they secured the site.

Turning back to SG-1, who were gathered near him, he brought them up to speed. "SG-1, you're with me. Carter says that the intruder is secure. Janet has been attacked, but safe at the moment. She says she is okay, but she sure doesn't sound like it," he informed them before motioning to Teal'c, Daniel, Cam, and Vala to follow him. After opening the front door, each one of them drew their weapons, quickly moved into the foyer, and then spread out. Sam and Janet were quickly located in the living room. Leaving Daniel there, he and Teal'c climbed the stairs while Cam and Vala searched the rest of first floor. Within minutes of entering the house, they located the scene of the crime, and Jack found out why Carter had told him that he would need to "practice his diplomacy". Teal'c checked the body for a pulse and shook his head, thus indicating that the asshole was in fact dead.

When Teal'c reached for the nearby gun to secure it, Jack quickly stopped him. "Hold up, Big Guy."

Teal'c halted his movement, but looked at his friend and fellow soldier questioningly.

After securing his weapon, Jack explained. "Since the dead asshole's a cop, this will have to be investigated thoroughly and completely - beyond any normal routine - or we will be accused of a cover-up. So, we have to leave the scene as is for SG-15. Now, I understand why Sam told me she couldn't get to her backup weapon." He knew she would have wanted to leave the scene as intact as possible and returning for her weapon after leaving said scene could be construed by some that she was trying to tamper with evidence. Motioning to Teal'c to follow him, he said, "Let get back and check on them. Fraiser looks awful, and Carter doesn't look much better. I want to get both of them medical attention ASAP."

Teal'c nodded his agreement. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, his radio came alive. "SG-2 to General O'Neill. Come in, O'Neill."

"Go ahead, Dixon," Jack answered.

"The lock on the gate in the back fence had been jimmied open. Tracks lead to a window on the back side of the house. If I remember correctly it's their den. There is evidence that the alarm has been circumvented; looks like a profession job," the leader of SG-2 reported.

"Rodger that, Dixon," Jack replied. "Make sure no one touches anything and if you have already, document who touched what. Understand?" He ordered.

"Rodger that," he answered. "Over and out."

Switching his focus, he moved on to the next task. "SG-15, Major Thompson, come in."

"Rodger, General," came Major Kathryn "Katie" Thompson reply.

"Scene is secure. Bring in your team as well as the medical team. SG-2 and 3 maintain the perimeter. Notify me immediate **when** the local LEO's arrive." And he stressed the when, for he knew it would be a 'when' not an 'if'.

"Roger" came multiple replies.

Walking in the living room he surveyed his people. Daniel and Cam were shifting from one foot to the other while trying to look anywhere but the couch that held their friends. Equal parts anger and concern were easily noticeable from them. Vala was quietly kneeling beside the couple, and faced away from him. Teal'c was stoically looking at the floor. Outsiders who looked at the big man would think that he was just an emotionless alien, but those, who knew him well and had fought at his side, would know differently. Jack could see that he was barely in control of the rage that seemed to fill his entire being.

From what he could see, Dr. Fraiser seemed completely out of it and was quietly sobbing uncontrollably. Carter was sitting on the couch almost like she was at attention, while tightly cradling the petite doctor against her chest. Each breath seemed to be drawn and released under her absolute control… as if she was holding back the world with the rhythm and depth of each. From the quick glance he received from Sam, the General was shocked at the raw pain in her eyes… a pain he had never seen from her before no matter the battles they fought, or the people they had lost. Now, he even more worried than he had been before. _What the hell happened here? It must have been hell,_ he thought.

"Sam?" Vala quietly called. It wasn't the first time that she had called her friends name, but she did get the say reply: nothing. She knew from past experiences that she probably shouldn't do it, but she could no longer remain silent while doing nothing but stare at her friends while they were apparently suffering so much. It just wasn't in her. So, she hesitantly reached out to touch Sam's nearest leg, while hoping to get some kind of response from her friend. However, Sam shook her head violently, while tightening her grip on the petite woman. When she then looked back at General O'Neill, gone was the teasing vixen. Sadness for her friends and barely controlled rage was easily seen however.

Before Jack could say anything, he heard multiple footsteps of those entering the house. Returning to the foyer, he began issuing orders. "Major Thompson, there's a DB in an upstairs bedroom… last door on the right. Also, Colonel Dixon believes he found the entry point… a window in the den… that is the last door on the right past the kitchen. Process it all, people. I recognized the DB and it is one Detective Peter Shanahan of the Denver PD." He heard someone suck in a deep breath before he continued. "So do what you do best: be thorough; dot the I's and cross the T's… just like you always do. Understood?"

"Rodger that, General," Major Rodgers replied to his order before turning to her team. "You heard the General. Doc Roberts, you and Timmons take the body. Smith and Jones you have the perimeter. Check in with Colonel Dixon and see where they have been and what they have touched. Parker, you're with me. We'll start in the bedroom, and work our way throughout the house to the den. Anyone gets done before us, they can help us with that."

After receiving several nods, the team split up and headed for their assigned posts.

In the meantime, Jack had turned to Doctor Althea Franklin, Captain Abby Walker, and his wife. When he raised his eyebrow, Sara simply smiled at him sweetly. Sighing, he turned back to those he could order. Grimacing, he filled them in on the situation. "Doc Franklin; Captain Walker, from what Colonel Carter told me they have both been assaulted physically, and if I understood what Carter tried to tell me on the phone they weren't sexually, but you will need to check that out to be sure. They're here in the living room." And with that, he pointed towards the room before leading them and his wife that direction.

The room was much too crowded, and her patients looked haggard, and emotionally stress to the point of breaking. Dr. Franklin quickly settled on her plan of action. "SG-1, I'm going to need all of you to step out for awhile so that I can examine my patients." She schooled her features not to react to the state of her patients or friends, for she didn't need them adding any more stress on her boss or her wife.

All of them stared at the young doctor as if they were going to balk at her orders until they saw a slight nod from General O'Neill, as he agreed with Dr. Franklin. Their shoulders sagged in defeat and the fight left them as they slowly began to leave. Teal'c stopped in front of the tall, African-American woman and though he spoke softly, she felt the intent of his words. "Doctor, protect them well. I will be standing guard outside this door. Call if they or you need me." He maintained his stare, and its intensity.

Reaching out and gripping his arm, she tried to reassure him. "I promise, Teal'c. They are safe in my hands, but I will call if that were to change."

The tall man nodded and bowed slightly before he turned and left the room without another word.

Meanwhile, Vala leaned forwarded and whispered something quietly to Colonel Carter. She didn't make a move to leave until she got a slight nod from the bruised and battered blonde.

Looking over her shoulder, the young doctor saw that the General was the only one that remained. Stepping closer, Althea lowered her voice before she spoke. "General, I am going to have to ask you to leave as well. I am sure you don't - and they don't - want you to see them in the buff." She raised her right eyebrow in question as she finished speaking.

At first he looked as if he was about to protest until he saw his wife nod in agreement with the young doctor. He knew they were right but he didn't like leaving his friends alone. Sighing, he nodded his agreement. "Fine. But you have to know I need to speak to them as soon as possible. I need to know what to tell the local LEO's. I'm going to have call the Chief of Police as soon as I step out of this house."

"Understood, General," she acknowledged, and truly she did understand his situation, but he must understand hers as well. "I should warn you it will probably not be until after I get them back to the base and stabilized before you can speak to them about the incident."

Again, it looked as if he was going to protest, but after taking in the stubborn stance and determined look on the young doctor's face, Jack realized Captain Franklin had been taking lessons from Fraiser in the intimidating department. He then thought about what was missing from this scene… or who. Looking at her sternly, he urgently asked, "Franklin, there is one question they have to answer and they have to answer it now: where's Cassie? We didn't find her when we cleared the house; so, where is she?" He was sure she was at one of her friend's homes for the night, but he had to know for sure. And if that was situation, he needed to get to her before she heard about this from someone else, or worse the news.

Althea realized that the General was right. Where was Cassie? Stepping over to the couch, she crouched down. "Sam…" she softly called. When she reached out to touch her as Vala had tried to do, the look on the Colonel's face stopped her. She could easily see that shock, pain, and anger were fully setting in for this traumatized woman and the adrenalin was wearing off. Maintaining eye contact, she asked in a calm tone, "Sam, where is Cassie?"

It seemed to take a few moments before the question finally sunk in. Althea could tell when it did for Sam's eyes quickly rose and she made eye contact with General O'Neill before she spoke. "Sir… you need to get to Cassie before she hears about this. She is spending the weekend at the Morrisons'. Tell her that we are okay, and that her mom and I are so proud of her, and that she is very brave, Sir."

Jack recognized the name. Fran and Paul Morrison with their kids Janice and Emily were frequent visitors at the Carter-Fraiser home. If he remembered correctly, Fran taught high school Home Ec; Paul was a professor at the Academy and taught Military History. "I'll take care of it, Carter. Now, let the Doc check you and the Doc both out."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

After stepping out into the foyer, he closed the pocket doors behind him, and was met by the rest of SG-1, who gathered around him. They looked liked they wanted answers and they wanted them now… unfortunately, he had damn few. One way or the other, controlled rage permeated each of them, and he knew he needed to get them focused on other things while they waited for those said answers. Turning to Daniel, he asked, "Do you know where the Morrisons' live?"

It took only a moment for it to dawn on Daniel why Jack was asking. "Cassie…" he whispered. He felt ashamed that he had been so focused on Sam and Janet that the teenager hadn't even crossed his mind.

Seeing the look on the young man's face, Vala quickly moved closer and gently hugged him, for she really hated it when she saw Daniel beating himself up over something. And it happened more often than it should in her opinion. As much as she teased him, Vala had very real and very deep feelings for the young archeologist.

Staring at her intently, Daniel tried to read her intent. After seeing only concern and no ulterior motive behind the gesture, he didn't push her away. Instead, he accepted the comfort she was offering. Looking back at Jack, he nodded once.

Sighing in relief for he had no idea where they lived, Jack ordered, "Take Vala with you, and go get her. Take her back to the base. She can meet up with her moms there."

Daniel nodded his acceptance of the assignment. Reaching out to grab his arm as he passed, Jack told him, "Sam wanted you to pass on a message…"

Before he could continue, Vala interrupted. "She wants us to tell her that they are okay, that they are proud of her, and that she is very brave. Right?"

A look of shock crossed the General's face, as he nodded. "How'd you know?"

"The last time Sam was hurt and in the infirmary, all of you were tied up directing the extraction of the rest of the teams. She asked me to meet Cassie at the front gate and reassure her. Those were her exact words," she said with a shy smile.

Jack chuckled for a moment while nodding his understanding. "Sounds good. See you guys back at base."

"See you soon, Jack," Daniel said before they walked through the front door.

Turning to Teal'c, he asked, "Guard duty?"

The tall man bowed his head in answer.

"Need a chair, T?" Jack asked.

"Not at the moment, O'Neill," he replied.

"Call if you change your mind," Jack instructed.

"Yes, O'Neill." Teal'c then returned to standing guard at the door while striking his very best intimidating stance. It was sure to make anyone think twice before attempting to enter the room that he guarded.

"Mitchell, you're with me," the older man told him before turning and walking out the door.

"On your six, Sir." Mitchell fell in step behind his commanding officer. He was worried sick about his friends. From what he could see they had taken a hell of a beating, but then he overheard the General say that there was a dead body in their bedroom so he guessed they came out on top.

Looking out over the front yard, O'Neill could see that the neighbors' lights were beginning to come on, and saw a few of the curtains flutter back and forth as if someone was looking out. He knew they were definitely drawing unwanted attention, and attention that would increase with the rising sun. Sighing, he turned his thoughts back to what he needed to do next. Keying his radio, he called, "Dixon; Ferretti, meet me on the front porch."

In less than a minute his fellow officers and old friends joined him and Mitchell on the porch. It was time to fill them in on what he did know. "Gentleman, this information is on the QT and we need to keep it that way. Understood?" He received a nod from each of them before continuing. "Okay. Now some of this information Mitchell already knows, but I doubt that you, Dave, or you, Mac, know about it. For years, Sam's brother Mark has not accepted the fact that she's gay. Every chance he's gotten, Mark has tried to set her up with some friend of his," he said with disgusted. "Although embarrassed beyond belief, she has firmly turned each of those guys down as soon as they approached her. A couple weeks before Sam and Janet's wedding, Sam was approach by another potential 'date' while they were out at _O'Malley's_. His name Pete Shanahan. He had transferred from the San Diego PD to the Denver PD to take a position as a detective in their Major Crimes Division. When she tried to turn him down, he didn't take the hint. When she was firmer with him, he still didn't get it. When he grabbed her arm and then looked around the bar to see everyone watching him, he finally got the hint, and backed off… or so Sam thought.

"The next day, Dave here, who witnessed his actions, reported it to me. That same day Colonel Davis called and informed me that someone from the FBI had tried to run an in-depth background check on Carter. Needless to say an investigation was started, and it was discovered that a college friend of Detective Shanahan had done it as a favor. When confronted by his Chief of Police, he implied that he and Sam were dating, and that he just wanted to know what his future wife really did for a living. The Chief was shocked when I informed him that was funny since in less than ten days Colonel Carter was marrying Dr. Janet Fraiser. The Chief promised to set the record straight with Shanahan and warn him off. As far as I know, neither Sam nor Janet's had any contact with him or her brother since then.

"When I received a call from Carter tonight, it took awhile to get anything out of her. Meanwhile, Walter sent you guys out on my orders. When we entered the house, we found Carter and Fraiser on the living room couch, and both look like they've had the hell beat out of them. The Doc's face is black and blue, and all swollen with both lips split. Carter's face is really red like someone has slapped her really, really hard. She also has a split lip. I saw right the side of her head and it looked bloody. In their bedroom there is a hole in wall near the door like from a bullet strike, and a dead body with a K-bar sticking out of the chest. And before you ask, yes, it's Shanahan." That was the gist of it. He didn't share his opinion on what else he saw. Unless he was really guessing wrong, one of them had been tied spread-eagle on the bed and the other had been tied to a nearby chair.

By the time he was finished speaking all three men were breathing heavily while clinching and un-clinching their fists. He saw fire raging in their eyes. Mac Ferretti spoke first. "That son-of-bitch had better be glad he is dead… I'm afraid a knife to the chest was way too easy," he said venomously.

"What he said," Dixon growled in disgusted.

"So, you can see that this is going to get… messy. I'm heading back to the Mountain. I need call first Hammond and then Chiefs Nelson and Johnson." He grimaced as he said that. He would rather face a whole mothership full of Jaffa than have to make those three calls. But now that he was the "man" he'd have to just grin and bare it. Oh well, back to the business at hand. "Mitchell, you see to the safe transportation of Carter and Fraiser. Dixon, you make sure that Major Thompson's investigation here is completed without any outside interruption. Get them whatever they need."

Before continuing he looked around and was a little surprised that none of the local cops had showed up. "Ferretti, you are on 'looky loo' patrol. Maintain order. If the local LEO's ever show up, direct them to call their boss first before they start raising hell with you. If possible, see if they will help you with crowd control afterwards. When the sun comes up, I'm afraid things are going to get messy out here and quick." After checking his watch, he added, "Hopefully, Thompson will have her preliminary work done by dawn." Motioning to the street, he continued. "Once the ambulances leave, move the trucks so that they aren't blocking the street."

He got "understood" in stereo, before they split up and returned to their teams. Sticking his head through the door, Jack told Teal'c, "T, tell my wife that I took the truck. She'll have to get a ride from someone else."

"Understood, O'Neill."

Nodding, Jack looked once more at the closed doors before he about-faced, and left his friends' house.

TBC…

That's it for now… Please review


	4. Chapter 4

See part 1 for Disclaimer

Thanks for the comments.

I was wondering when I finish this one, should I consider writing a prequel to show how Janet and Sam's became a couple? I have been asked about it, but I'm unsure I could do it justice using it as flashbacks as they recover from their ordeal. (Though I plan on using some of it…)

**Chapter 4**

After General O'Neill left the room, Doctor Franklin turned to Janet's chief nurse Captain Abby Walker, and General O'Neill's wife Sarah. "Well, ladies, let's get them assessed and then we'll transport them to the Mountain for further evals, and testing."

Since she reconnected with her husband, Sarah O'Neill had been cleared by SGC security and had been informed about the true mission of the SGC. Although she had been offered a full time position in the infirmary, Sarah still preferred her position at the Academy Hospital, but had been "volunteered" to "help out" upon several occasions when the base had been overrun with refugees or traumas.

"Abby, you take Janet, and Sarah, you take Sam. Check their vital signs, and then I want to assess Janet first," Althea ordered. _Janet has still not completely stopped crying since they had arrived on the scene. I've never seen her like this. I'm afraid I'm going to have to sedate her before we even get started,_ she thought to herself as she mentally planned her next steps.

However, all planning was thrown out the window as they approached their patients, for Sam looked up and said, "You're going to need to get Major Thompson. She's going to need to process us for evidence before you can medically assess us."

"Sam, let us assess both of you and then we can see what needs to be done next," Althea tried to reason, but stopped speaking after taking in the stubborn set to the blonde soldier's jaw.

"Captain Franklin, I understand where you are coming from but that was an order. With whom I killed, if we don't do this now and do this right, a lot of shit will rain down the SGC, and Dr. Fraiser and I in particular," Sam said forcefully as she tried to corral her emotions and shove them back in their box til she could deal with them later when she was alone. For now she must be brave, and be the perfect soldier for Janet. Turning her gaze back to Althea, she added, "Al, this could be real bad is we can't prove to the cops that he did this - all of this - and that I had no other choice but to put him down."

Seeing the logic in her patient's words, even if she didn't like it it one bit, she walked over to the doors and opened them slightly before speaking to Teal'c. She saw Colonel Mitchell standing there as well. "Teal'c, I need you to get Major Thompson, and tell her I need her assistance ASAP, please."

"Of course, Dr. Franklin," he said with a bow of his head.

Before he could step away, Mitchell held up his hand to stop him. "Teal'c, stay here on guard. I'll get Thompson," he ordered before he charged up the stairs. All this standing around and waiting was beginning to get on his nerves, and Cam needed to do something even if it was only running and fetching.

After closing the doors, the young doctor turned back to temporary staff. "We are going to need some clothes for them to change into once Thompson is done."

Sarah volunteered a suggestion. "I could go upstairs and ask Thompson to get them some clothes before she comes down here."

A quiet voice from the couch interrupted them. "Cassie finished the laundry this afternoon before she went to Janice's, but her email said she hadn't had enough time to get all of it upstairs and put away. You should be able to find us something in the laundry room," Sam told them.

"I know where that is. I'll go get them some sweats or something, and some thick socks," she suggested to her blonde friend, and Sam nodded her agreement.

As Sarah was leaving, Major Thompson, and Lt. Amy Parker entered the room. "Doctor Franklin, you sent for us?"

"Actually, I insisted you come and processed us and what's left of our clothing before the Doctor examines us, Major," Sam said by way of explanation to the redheaded officer. By now, Janet was down to hiccupping sniffles and occasional full body shivers, and Sam hoped she would be up for this. Taking a deep breath, Sam began. "Major, the dead man upstairs is Denver Police Detective Pete Shanahan. Both Dr. Fraiser and I were beaten by that man," and she said "man" in disgust. "The blood on my face and shirt is mainly his. I bite his tongue when he tried to French kiss me. My face was struck by the hand he held his gun in. He also struck the back of my head with something hard enough to knock me out for several minutes." As she was speaking, both Parker and Thompson were taking notes. "When I awoke I found my hands secured behind my back by handcuffs, and my legs were secured to the legs of the chair by ropes. He unbuttoned my shirt, and with these buttons you might be able to find his prints. He also unhooked my bra and unsnapped and unzipped my jeans. Although he never got to the point of penetration, he molested and pinched my breasts."

Lt. Parker couldn't believe how calm Colonel Carter appeared to be as she related the facts of her attack. It might be the shock talking but Amy doubted it, for Carter had a reputation of remaining completely calm under the worse types of pressure. The base grapevine was full of stories about never seeing her sweat. If it were her, Amy knew that she would be a blubbering idiot, who would be lucky to remember her name, and would have never had the presence of mind to tell the physicians examining her that someone needed to collect what evidence that could be found first. She just wasn't that strong. Mentally shaking herself, Amy got her feelings under control and her mind back into the game.

At that moment there was a gentle knock before the doors parted just enough for Sarah O'Neill to slip back into the room. At the stern look from Thompson, she explained. "I got some clothes for them to change into once you're done." At the even stormier look on Major Thompson's face, she quickly added, "I got the clothes from the laundry room, which is by the garage."

Katie sighed in relief. When she saw the returning Mrs. O'Neill and the clothes she carried, Katie's first instinct was that someone had allowed her to contaminate the primary crime scene… and if that'd had happened, she would've had to kill Dr. Roberts and hide the body since she had left him in charge of the scene until she got back.

Within minutes of stepping into the bedroom upstairs, Thompson knew that it had all the making of a real disaster. Before she even thought about the victims and what evidence that might be on them, Sam had insisted that CSI techs get to carry out the first assessment of the couple and their clothing. "Parker, I'll do the visual assessment, and evidence collection. You're in charge of pictures. Document everything." At Amy's nod of understanding, Katie set up her kit and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves, before she stepped to the Colonel's side.

While the Major was getting set-up, Sam knew that she had to get through to her wife so that she could be assessed as well. The only sounds that Janet had made since she had removed her gag were to cry or sob. Gently, she turned Janet's face until they made eye contact. What she saw made her heart ache. Fear and sadness filled her wife's face. "Jan baby, we have got to let Katie check us for evidence, and then Al will do our medical checks. Afterwards, they'll transport us to the base. We know everyone in this room, and we are safe. Teal'c's just outside on guard duty, and Mitchell's out there as well. Other members of the SGC are here, and they are protecting us. HE IS DEAD, sweetheart," she told her emphatically. "He is dead," she repeated, "and he can never hurt us again. I promise."

Slowly, her wife's words seemed to penetrate the fog that had filled Janet's mind since that gunshot rang out. Janet had been so sure that Sam was dead after that bastard fired, for Sam hadn't move or answered her when she yelled for her, that she just wanted to be dead as well. The next thing she vaguely remembered was being held securely in Sam's arms, and being carried down their stairs, but she had really thought it was just a figment of her imagination. By then a flood of emotions kept swamping her each time she tried to separate reality from fantasy. It wasn't until she looked into Sam's beautiful sky blue eyes again that she began to believe that she might just still be alive.

Turning her head to look around the room, she now saw Al, Abby, Sarah, Katie, and a young female tech whose name she could not remember. Looking back at Sam, she whispered, "Where's the General?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know," and looked to Sarah in question.

"Janet, he went back to the Mountain. He needed to call Hammond. Daniel and Vala went to tell Cassie," she added. Seeing the fear flaring in Janet's eyes, Sarah hurried on, "…and then they are taking her to the Mountain. She will meet you there."

Janet looked back at Sam, and Sam nodded that she knew about Daniel and Vala getting Cassie. The petite doctor sighed in relief. She didn't want her daughter in their house right now, but she didn't want her to be alone when she found out either. Looking back at the Major, she nodded her agreement with Sam's assessment, and whispered, "Let's get this over with." Looking deep into Sam's blue eyes, she began to speak. This way she could block everyone else in the room out and pretend that she was only talking to the love of her life. "Sam called me to let me know that she was finally on her way home. Cassie was spending the night at the Morrisons' for a sleepover and then tomorrow… now later today… they were going up to the lake for the weekend. You sounded so tired after the flustering day you'd had. I came down from the bedroom so that I could pull out the fruit and cheese tray I had gotten at the market, and open the Merlot so that it could breathe a little before we poured it. I'd also planned on going outside to restart the hot tub. I'd used it earlier so I knew it wouldn't be too cold yet. Before that could happen, I felt the presence of somebody behind me. Before I could react strong arms surrounded me, and a funky smelling cloth was firmly pressed over my mouth and nose. Reacting like you and Teal'c had taught me, I began to fight back: a swift elbow to the ribs, and a sharp kick to his shin since I couldn't get my leg high enough to get a kick at his crotch. But I had breathed in too much chloroform and it finally overwhelmed me.

"When I awoke, I found myself tied spread-eagle on the bed…" she couldn't bring herself to say "our" bed for it would never be that again. "I was gagged by my own underwear. He had torn my nightgown up the middle and it was just barely hanging on my arms. He was kneeling over me. He told me he wouldn't lower himself to rape me, but he could still have fun. He then began to raining punches down on my abdomen till I nearly passed out from the pain. When I was able to realize what was going on again I found that bastard kneeling between my legs while masturbating, and then… and then he ejaculated all over me." She shivered in disgust, and had to swallow several times to get back down the bile that had risen as she spoke. After several deep breaths she was able to continue. "I heard you arrive, sweetheart, and call out for me. I wanted to warn her, God, I wanted to warn you, but he told me that he would kill you if I did."

Sam smile slightly in understanding, and hugged her wife a little tighter for she knew there was nothing Janet could have done to stop this. Nothing.

"When you came into the room, he struck you on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. You were out about ten minutes." _The longest ten minutes in her life,_ Janet thought to herself. "He secured her to a chair. After she awoke, he paid more attention to Sam than me." She sighed in relief as she finished. She knew this would hardly be the last time she would have to tell this story, but she was glad she was able to do it the first time while being held securely in her wife's arms.

After the two officers finished talking, Major Thompson prepared the area in front the couch for their assessment. Katie cleared her throat and then asked, "Colonel, if you can, I need you stand on this paper sheet."

After receiving a nod from Janet, Sam slowly released her hold on the petite physician, and helped her to slide off of her lap and onto the couch. While grimacing in pain, the blonde physicist slowly stood. When she began to weave back and forth as she tried to fight off her dizziness and nausea, Katie grabbed her arm and helped her to stay upright. Quickly, but methodically, she obtained the samples she needed, and then helped Sam out of her clothes. After helping her to sit back down, Katie folded up the paper sheet, and then bagged it and tagged it… just as each item obtained had been.

In the meantime, Al and Sarah rapidly moved in and began to assess the blonde physicist.

After changing her gloves, Katie turned to Janet next, and held out her hand to help her to stand. With all the pain she could see etched on the "hard as nail" physician's face, Katie was truly unsure if she would be able to stand after all. She noticed that Abby had also donned a pair of gloves before moving to stand on the other side of the petite doctor.

As soon as Janet tried to straighten to full height, she cried out in pain. Katie and Abby stepped in to steady her as they lowered her back to the couch. Quickly, Katie removed the shredded nightgown, scrapped her fingernails, and swabbed different areas that looked to be dried body fluids while Amy snapped photographs of the multiple bruises and abrasions. As soon as Katie stepped out of the way, she was replaced by Dr. Franklin, who began to assess Janet's abdomen.

Looking over her shoulder at Sarah she ordered, "Get the stretchers in here. We need to get them to the Mountain ASAP."

Grasping Althea's hand, Janet squeezed it until she had the young's attention. "Your assessment," she ordered.

Sighing, Althea thought to herself, _Two things I hate: treating doctors, and treating friends… and Janet's both._ Meeting her boss' eyes, she replied, "I think that bastard has at least bruised your spleen, but I am afraid it might be leaking."

Moaning in pain, Janet had to agree. No matter how much she wanted a shower to wash that bastard off of her skin, a shower just might kill her. "I also think I have a couple of ribs either bruised or broken on the right side. It's been getting harder to breathe since I stood up."

Moving as quickly and as painlessly as possible, Abby pulled a long, button-up sleep shirt around Janet and rapidly buttoned the shirt closed to cover up the important parts before the Corpsmen arrived. The dark blonde-haired nurse covered her legs with a cotton throw that Sarah had found in the laundry room as well.

Janet smiled her thanks to Abby before turning her attention back to her wife. The petite doctor became even more concerned for Sam when she didn't resist all the help being offered as she got onto the stretcher. With moments the Corpsmen were back for her, but when she tried to move, it just hurt too much and she involuntarily cried out in pain.

The next thing Janet knew was that Teal'c was in the room. He gently scooped her up into his arms like he would a small child, before he carefully laid her onto the stretcher. Turning his gazed towards the Corpsmen, he growled, "Be careful."

Speechless and more than a little intimidated, both men nodded rapidly before they slowly rolled the stretcher out of the room, and then out of the house.

A second crisis occurred when Janet realized they were going to be transported in separate ambulances, but as Althea pointed out to her boss they needed the extra room to be able to work quickly and efficiently. Finally, Janet reluctantly agreed.

After giving orders to Sarah for Sam, Althea elected to ride with Janet. With Abby's help, they were able to get oxygen mask applied to her face, EKG monitoring equipment connected to her chest, and a couple IV's started in her arms. When Janet wasn't looking, Althea gave her 4 mg of Morphine and 1 mg of Ativan by IV. She knew her boss would kill her when she was feeling better, but she would just have to risk it for she hated to see her in so much pain.

Leaning close, she whispered in her ear, "Boss, as soon as humanly possible, we'll get you cleaned up. I know you want a shower and if I could I would let you have it. But until we know what is going on in your abdomen, I just can't risk it."

Squeezing her friend's hand, Janet agreed. "I understand, I really do, but I can still smell him and feel him on my skin." She shivered as her feeling of revulsion raised its ugly head. She took several deep breaths to get it back under control. "And when I feel better I'm going kick your ass for knocking me out," she said as she drifted off.

Returning the squeeze to her friend's hand, the young doctor whispered, "You'll have to catch me first, boss." With tears in her eyes, she looked at Abby, and ordered, "As soon as possible I want to get her washed from head to foot, and then I want to do a GYN exam. I don't trust that bastard. He could have raped her while she was knocked out."

Grimly, Abby nodded her understanding and agreement.

~*~

In Sam's ambulance, Sarah swiftly carried out Dr. Franklin's orders as she got a nasal cannula, and EKG machine attached to her friend and patient. When the ambulance stopped at a red light, she quickly started two IV's. Before Sam could protest, she gave her 1 mg Morphine, and ¼ mg of Ativan IV. Since Jolinar, Sam and medications didn't mix well. Some medications she was overly sensitive to, some medications didn't work at all for her, and some medications caused severe adverse reactions. With the blow to the head and the definite concussion, Dr. Franklin had ordered just enough medication to take the edge off.

By the time the ambulances arrived at the Mountain, both patients were dozing quietly.

TBC…

Well, let me know what you think. It will probably be next Sunday before I post again. Was too sick this week to keep up with my writing.

Have a good week…


	5. Chapter 5

- Thanks for the reviews.

- Thanks for the concerns. I have had migraines for years and at one I have one a year that I have to wait out. No amount of pain meds make it go away.

- I apologize ahead of time for the medical jargon. I nurse friend helped me with it but all typos or poor translation of her advice is mine.

- Now on with the show:

**Chapter 5**

Several hours later, General O'Neill, SG-1, and Cassie met up outside of the infirmary. Together, they waited impatiently for Janet's protégé to give them an update. The litter of coffee cups indicated how long some of them had been waiting. Many coworkers and fellow soldiers stopped by to check-up on the pair, and express their concern and well wishes.

While waiting, O'Neill thought back over how he had spent his last few hours. He had hoped this situation didn't turn into the CF that Carter predicted, but so far she seemed to be right on target… as usual, damnit. He had spent hours on the phone talking first with General Hammond, and then Chiefs Nelson and Johnson. Needless to say, they were all outrage. Their "frustration"… to say the least… filled the airways when he couldn't explain in any detail as to what the hell had happened at the Carter and Fraiser's. But as he told them – repeatedly – neither woman was in any shape to explain anything to anyone. Furthermore, their attending physician backed him 100% in that opinion. He explained that Dr. Franklin had told him in no uncertain terms that no one would be allowed near them until she had completed their exams, and felt that they were stable enough for any type of questioning. He informed each of them that he hoped to have some answers for them by this afternoon, but to not hold their breath.

No matter how much he hated it, O'Neill had to broach the subject of jurisdiction. He really hated the fact that he would have to share the investigation at all, but since it had taken place off base he knew that if Chief Johnson or Chief Nelson wanted to push the issue, at the very least they could legally take over the entire investigation, and at the very worst they could insist, once they were stable, that Sam and Janet be transported to a local Denver Hospital for intense questioning by "their people"... and he didn't know or trust "their people". So, when he tried to discuss jurisdiction of the situation, another shouting match ensued.

O'Neill – along with Walter's help - had finally conference all phone calls together so they could come to some kind of understanding… after all the shouting and threat-making ceased. His - and ultimately Hammond's - greatest concern was that someone from Shanahan's life would try to somehow screw over Carter or Fraiser, and ultimately the Air Force over a situation not of their making. The Police Chiefs were concerned that if they let the Air Force anywhere near the case that they would be the ones accused of participating in a cover-up… especially since it was an election year.

After nearly an hour of "debate" the Chiefs suddenly reversed themselves and became receptive to most of his and Hammond's suggestions. He suspected that someone or several someones had been working behind the scenes of the two Police Departments and they had worked out some kind of deal. He was also sure they had decided to give him enough rope, and then wait to see if he hung himself with it. That way, any accusations of a cover-up would first come his – and the Air Force's – way.

However, O'Neill was okay with that for he had a secret weapon: Major Kathryn Thompson and her team. Time and experience had taught anyone that had dealt with her in the past that Major Thompson integrity would never allow her to lead a cover-up even if she were ordered to do so. From the very beginning, Major Thompson's high moral standards had gotten her into trouble with more than one CO, who had wanted her to see a situation the "CO's way" and not the "evidence's way". However, for then Major General Hammond, she was just who he was looking for after the SGC became fully operational. In dealing with more than one off-world sticky situation, her people-personality, her integrity, and her determination to find the truth had helped to not only find the real truth, but also helped to establish the SGC's reputation for being a tough but fair organization. She had even gained the respect of the Tollan, and the Tok'ra for her investigative skill and insight. Of course, the NID and Maybourne hated her guts.

Jack grinned as he thought about Thompson's father, for she was just like him. Brigadier General Ryan Thompson had taught at the Academy during Jack's pleeb year. One thing he drilled into the head's of each of his students: just because someone can do a thing, they must always remember to consider should they do a thing. More than once that piece of advice kept him from stepping over the line. It was one of the things he had tried to share with Daniel and Sam… but in his own way. Over the years, he thought they finally got it. It was his strong integrity and vast intellect O'Neill saw when he thought about Major Thompson.

Finally everyone agreed that a task force would be established. Since she had the most years in the field, Major Thompson would be leading the investigation. Since SG-15 had already started, they would complete the processing of Sam and Janet's house, and surrounding property, as well as Shanahan's car, which the local LEO's had discovered just a block over from the house. The Colorado Springs Chief Coroner Dr. Tina Patterson, and the SGC's Coroner Dr. Roberts, would perform the autopsy together that afternoon. Chief Johnson assigned Lt. Donald Howell, from the Denver IA (Internal Affairs) Division, to check out Shanahan's home, and anything work-related. Chief Nelson had already detailed several squads to the scene for crowd control, and a couple of detectives to interview the neighbors.

As O'Neill feared, the situation had hit the local morning news shows, and reporters had swarmed both the Carter-Fraiser house and outside of the Complex. They would have easily swamped SG-2 and 3 without the local LEO's help. Colonel Davis, via the _Prometheus'_ beaming technology, had arrived a few hours ago and was coordinating any and all press releases with the two Police Departments.

Tomorrow, everyone involved were scheduled meet at 0700 here at Cheyenne Mountain. After comparing evidence and preliminary interviews, he was hopeful for Carter's and Fraiser's sake that they could begin to put a quick end to this sorry mess.

_Damnit, where the hell is Franklin? _Just as O'Neill was ready to storm the infirmary for answers, Dr. Franklin stepped through the doors.

Rubbing her face for a moment, the young doctor sighed. After this night her heart was very bruised, and her soul bled for her friends. Right now she just wanted a glass of wine and a long soak in her tub. But that would have to wait. Straightening her shoulder, she looked up to meet General O'Neill's eyes, and nodded her head towards Cassie as if to ask if she should be talking in from of the young girl.

General O'Neill looked at Cassie. After taking in the determined look on her face – Janet may have not give birth to her but the kid sure acted and reacted like her - he deeply sighed before stepping over to Cassie and gathering her into his arms. Turning back to face the doctor, he nodded slightly to continue.

Returning the nod, she took a deep breath before she began. "Sir, to put it bluntly, he beat the hell out of them. They are very lucky to be alive... Colonel Carter has a hairline fracture of the occipital bone…" at their blank looks she clarified. Moving to the nearest person, who happened to Vala, she spun her around and illustrated on the back of her head where she was talking about. "She is lucky that so far that she has no bleeding from the blow. She has a broken cheekbone on the right side. If it remains stable, she won't have to have surgery on it. She has a moderate concussion, so she is nauseated, dizzy, and seeing double at the moment. Her right hand is badly bruised and I used butterfly strips to close the lacerations there. Lastly, her abdomen is deeply bruised, and her liver has taken a beating. At the moment, the scans show only a deep bruise. With time and rest, she should recover complete."

Taking another deep breath, she began to update them about Dr. Fraiser. "As for Dr. Fraiser, she had a moderate concussion, a lacerated lip that I had to put a dozen stitches in, three cracked ribs, and a deeply bruised abdomen. On her abdominal MRI we saw a small pooling of blood and her spleen appears to have been leaking earlier, but has stop on it own… for now. Her blood count is stable; so, we're going to keep a close eye on her pain level and blood count, and wait. The next twenty-four hours is going to be critical to determine if it is going to remain stable." She paused as she wondered if she should tell them the rest.

"So, if she makes it through the next 24, she is going to then be okay, right?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

Deciding to go with the whole truth, Althea began to explain. "Yes and no." She could see that her commanding officer was just about to explode and hurried to explain it to him. "Let me explain. When blood clots, a scab forms, and hardens. Then the body begins to heal and breaks down the scab so it can be reabsorbed into the body. Well then, there is a weak point when it is not completely heal and not completely absorbed. At that point it is possible for the area to begin to bleed again… and usually it is quite severely when it does. It happens rarely but it is possible and with the damage she has suffered, it increases that possibility. So, yes, if everything looks good and remains stable over the next twenty-four hours, and no, for we have to wait seven to ten days to be 100% sure." Looking around, she asked, "Does that make sense?"

O'Neill grimaced like he did when Daniel or Carter were talking in techno-babbleeze. Seeing the scared look on his niece's face, he smiled brightly. "Yeah, I think I get you," O'Neill said as he hugged Cassie tightly as she fought to keep her emotions under control. "Your moms are going to be just fine, kiddo," he whispered into her ear. Looking back at Franklin he asked, "When can we see them?"

"Right now, they are getting cleaned up. Once Abby is done with them, you can come back two at a time to see them for a few minutes, and then they need to rest. Understood?" She stressed. She knew how SG-1 was when one of them were in the infirmary. The doctor knew she was fighting a losing battle but she still had to try.

Turning to Cassie, she asked, "Does your moms have keep pajamas in their quarters?"

Cassie was trying so hard to be brave, but after waiting so long to find out how they were doing, she was having such a hard time staying that way. But she knew she had to keep up that brave front for her mom and for Sam. With Dr. Franklin's question, it gave her something to do, and a little time alone with her tears. Nodding, she told her, "Yeah, they do. Want me to go get them some?"

"I think they would really appreciate that. We all know how much the backdoor air-conditioning is appreciated," she chuckled and everyone joined in. "Why don't you go get them some. By the time you get back, they should be ready for them, and you." She added a smile for she could see that the young woman was struggling and needed a little break from everyone.

"Come on, Cassie. I'll go with you," Daniel told her after draping his arm around her shoulders.

Of all of her 'uncle's', Daniel would be the one who would understand her tears. She nodded her agreement. "Be back in a minute," she told everyone. Soon, they were around the corner.

Turning back to the others gathered there Althea added what she didn't want to say inform of the young teen. "Guys, I hate to say this but it must be said. I know how you like for at least one of you stay at their bedside until they are in the clear. However, in this case, they may be real skittish around you simple because you are male, especially Janet. If they show any symptoms at all, I will ask you to leave. Fight me, and I **will **call a few Marines that I know to escort you out. They will be posted to keep you out… Understood?" She stress as she stared each of them in the eye until they nodded and looked away. "Good. General O'Neill, I think you should go first, and be the one to go in with Cassie."

"Agreed," he told her. As she started to walk back towards the infirmary, he followed her. Once through the doors, he tapped her shoulder.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to put pressure on you to debrief them, but you should know I am getting it from both the Pentagon, and Local PDs. They all want answers, yesterday… if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand. If they stay stable, you may be able to do a preliminary interview this afternoon. But I will warn you that they will still be receiving pain medications and sedation. I assume it will be you and Major Thompson, Sir?"

After thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Yeah, the two of us and a camera… to record it for posterity."

"I'll check in with you around 1400, and let you know if we are a go at that time, Sir," Althea suggested.

"Roger that, Doctor," he told her. Biting the bullet, he asked, "Were they…" he struggled to ask the question that no man wanted to have to ask.

"No, Sir, I don't believe they were. Janet came close… damn close," she said angrily. "You'll find out what I mean when you interview them, Sir." Struggling with her temper, Althea closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before reopening them. She began to apologize, "Sorry, Sir…"

Reaching out he rested his hand on her arm. "No, Doc… Al… you have nothing to apologize for. One of the hardest things to do is to take care of a friend, a colleague, or a mentor. For you it is all three today. It's okay to feel your anger as long as it doesn't interfere with your work… Understand?"

Slowly, she nodded her understanding. Since joining the Air Force, she had always showed respect to her Commanding Officer as she had for any superior officers, but had always wondered about the hero worship so many on this base had for General O'Neill. There were people on this base that would die for him… no questions asked, including her two patients. Watching how he was handling this situation, she was beginning to understand where they were coming from.

A soft knock on the door drew their attention. Opening the door, Dr. Franklin saw Cassie had returned and had an armful of clothes. After thanking her, Althea directed her back out to the waiting area, and General O'Neill followed behind.

The doctor walked everything over to the two beds in the furthest corner of the sickbay. Curtains were drawn around both to provide as much privacy as possible. Her timing was perfect for Abby was backing out from behind the curtain surround the CMO's bed. After passing the smaller bundle to the Chief Nurse, Althea walked over to Colonel Carter's curtained of area.

"Sarah, are you guys decent?" she called out quietly.

"Come in, Doctor," she heard her patient answer.

Parting the curtain she found that Sarah and Sam must have just finished up. Her blonde patient was covered by several thick blankets. Sarah was cleaning up the debris from the physical exam and the bed bath.

Wordlessly, she passed the clothes to the brown-haired nurse, and between the two of them they soon had their blonde patient comfortably dressed in her own clothes, covered once again with several warm blankets, and settled back in the bed. Sarah patted Sam's covered leg before she left the curtained-off area.

Turning back to her friend and patient, the young doctor glanced at the connected monitors and readings. Reaching out she gasp the nearby wrist and schooled her features not to react to the involuntary flinch at the causal contact. The pulse beneath her fingers felt strong and steady. After checking Sam's eyes – which her patient strongly protested and grimaced against – and asking and receiving accurate answers to orientation questions, Althea then asked, "How are you doing? And I want the real story not the 'I'm fine' soldier bullshit," she asked while staring sternly at her patient for she had learned over time that this particular soldier's arm could be falling off and she would still say 'I'm fine'.

Grinning self-consciously, the blonde sighed. "I'll tell you how I am really doing if you tell me how Janet is. Sarah's been too busy with me to find out for me," Sam said as she tried to bargain with her friend and for the moment her doctor as well.

Pulling a nearby rolling stool closer to the bedside, Althea took a seat and once again held her patient's wrist before she began to speak. "Sam, I think she'll be just fine. We are going to have to keep a close eye on her, and in a few days she will be ready to go home with you."

"Now, tell me the real story, Al," Sam told her after using Janet's assessing stare on the young doctor. She squeezed the young doctor's hand to let her know that she could handle the truth… no matter what it was.

Althea really hated dealing with really smart people. They always saw through her carefully constructed smoke screens. "Okay," she finally agreed, for she knew if she were in Sam's shoes then she would want to know the whole truth about her partner as well. She then listed all of her boss' injuries. "She has a moderate concussion, a lacerated lip that I had to put a dozen stitches in, three cracked ribs, and a deeply bruised abdomen. Her abdominal MRI shows that her spleen had been leaking earlier, but has stop on it own... for now. Her blood count is down from last week's post mission labs, but it's still within acceptable limits for her. So we're going to keep a close eye on her pain level and blood count, and wait. The next twenty-four hours are going to be critical in determining if it and she are going to remain stable or not."

Clearing her throat, Sam asked the question that she needed the answer to, but at the same time dreaded the answer as well. "Dr. Franklin…"

Althea stiffed slightly at the use of her profseeion name, but she waited for Sam to continue.

Straightening her shoulders as if she were preparing for battle, Sam slipped into soldier mode and asked, "I know all about doctor/patient confidentiality but I am really to know." Again she paused and swallowed strongly… too many drugs and too much of a concussion to maintain her façade. "Did that bastard… did that bastard… rape her?" she struggled to spit out.

Althea struggled to keep her own emotions under control as well. Luckily, she had anticipated this question, and had asked Janet for permission to answer it for Sam if she could. The petite doctor thought long and hard as she struggled as to what to do, and what to tell her wife. After her young colleague had completed a pelvic exam and reported her preliminary findings to her boss, Janet agreed that Sam needed to know the truth. And right now she knew that she just didn't have it in her to do it herself.

"Sam," she said and waited until her patient made eye contact with her before continuing. "Janet gave me permission to fully explain her condition. When was the last time the two of you had intercourse?"

Not sure where this was going, Sam did answer. "This morning in the shower… I should say yesterday."

Nodding, Althea continued. "There were no signs of bruises or tears, but I could tell that she had been penetrated somewhere in the last 24 hours. I took multiple swabs to test to just be sure. As she told us, he said he wouldn't lower himself to rape her."

Sam sighed in relief at this information. Very few people in her life knew about what Jonas Hanson did to her after she ended their relationship, but Janet did. It had taken several years of therapy for her to come to grips with what he did to her, and truly believe it was his fault and not hers. She was so glad that Janet wouldn't have to deal with the same situation on top of everything she was going to have to deal with over this situation.

As she was explaining all that was going on with Janet, Althea had kept a close eye on Sam and her vital signs. She could see that her patient was getting angrier and angrier about what had happened to her wife. Then for a brief second she thought she saw… shame, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Finally, Sam gave into her tiredness and laid her head back thus breaking eye contact as she stared at the ceiling.

Knowing her friend well, she knew she had to try to nip what she saw in the bud… for both her and her boss' sake. "Samantha," she said and paused until the blonde friend made eye contact once again. "I'm going to tell you exactly what Janet is going to tell you when she wakes up: THIS IS NOT YOU'RE FAULT!" She spoke softly but firmly. "The only one to blame in this situation is that asshole and he is where he ought to be: in the morgue. I know as a doctor I'm not supposed to feel that way, but he has attacked two people that I consider to be part of my family. Good riddance to bad rubbish is what I say; so, will the people waiting outside that door, and so will Janet."

Looking the young doctor in the eye Sam told her. "That is not the problem. I am glad that piece of shit is dead," she said venomously.

"Then what?" Althea's concern could easily be heard in the tone of her voice.

Seeing that Al was going to keep at her until she got answers, Sam sighed and looked down at her clasped hands as she explained. "As you know my on-base team and I had to replace a major component in the Control Room that had gotten fried by a cup of coffee." When she glanced up through her bangs she saw confusion and concern on her friend's face. "I didn't leave until I made sure every last thing was completed and running smoothly. If I had taken Sly and Walter up on their offer to run the last tests on the gate by themselves, I could have been home at least an hour earlier. I could have been there when he tried to break-in and I could…" Her voice had begun to crack and shake slightly the longer she spoke.

"Sam, stop 'what ifing' yourself to death," Althea ordered with authority. Over her career, she had seen too many of her patients do the exact same thing to themselves. She decided to pose a question to her smart friend, and hoped it shocked her out of this funk and back to thinking about this situation logically. "Do think that if you had been there, and god forbid he was able to subdue and kidnap you from the beginning, he might have done things differently with Janet…" she stopped speaking and left the question hanging in the air for she wanted it to sink in that the situation could have turned out so much worse.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Sam nodded. That nod brought on wave after wave of nausea, and dizziness. This time the blonde soldier lost her battle with her stomach. Luckily, Sarah had left a basin nearby. Snatching it up, Althea held it close until her patient was done. Setting it aside, she gently lowered Sam back in the bed.

Suddenly, the side curtain was yanked back. Concerned-filled, brown eyes darted around the cubical while taking in the readings from the monitors, and the equipment that was in use: cardiac monitor, supplemental oxygen with oxygen monitor, and a couple of IV pumps before settling on the blonde woman in the bed. After assessing the situation, the petite doctor's gaze returned to her wife's face. "Sam, sweetheart, are you okay?" Janet asked quietly.

Whipping around the young doctor was faced with the concerned glare of her second patient and her boss. Althea took a moment to take in her other patient's condition before speaking… or her carrying out first inclination: to snipe at her other patient. Janet was breathing rapidly, skin was sweaty and pale, and her face was pinched and haggard with pain. Luckily, the petite doctor's bed had been close enough to the curtain that she could easily reach out and grab the dividing curtain to pull it back, or she was sure that the stubborn woman would have crawled out of her bed to do it. Keeping her voice low but very stern, Althea asked in her best doctor voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet was brought up short by that voice. Seldom had she ever seen Al close to losing her temper, and so it was easy or the petite doctor to forget that Althea had one. The petite doctor had the good sense to blush as she realized how she would have reacted if one of her patients had done what she had just did. Sheepishly, she said, "Sorry, Al. I didn't…"

"Think?" Althea finished sarcastically as she raised one eyebrow. If Janet aggravated her abdomen… she didn't know what she would do but she would do something once her boss was healed, like kick Janet's ass, royally.

Seeing the look on her colleague's face, Janet said, "Yeah, I didn't think." After pausing for a moment, she quietly added, "Sorry." Looking back to her wife she asked, "Sammy, how are you?"

After taking a sip of the water Al offered her and rinsing out her mouth, she looked at her wife and smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, Jan." Seeing that no one was going to believe that, her shoulder drooped and she gently rubbed her face. "Alright, I feel lousy. Pain in the back of my head is a 7 or 8, and the lights are not only hurt my eyes but making the nausea worse. Every time I move my head very quickly at all, I get even more nauseated and dizzy. My face is sore but okay, and my belly aches a little, but give me a few days, and I'll be just fine, Jan. I promise." She added just enough of a smile that it didn't make her lip split open again.

The petite doctor snorted and then groaned from the pull it caused in her abdomen. Immediately, Sam shot up in her bed at the sounds of Janet's discomfort. Of course, she had forgotten about her own bodily injuries before her pain reminded her. Groaning, the blonde soldier fell heavily back against the mattress.

Silently, Althea chuckled to herself. She didn't know which one of these "patients" was gone to be a biggest pain in her backside. Loudly clearing her throat, she waited until she had both of their attention. "Listen up, soldiers, this is my sickbay at the moment and I am ordering…" at the glare from her boss, she stressed, "Yes, ordering you both to lay back, relax, take you pain medications, and rest as much as possible. Now that your baths are completed, I'm going to get some help and we're going to move the two of you to Iso-Room 2. It will provide you both some privacy, and the equipment in there is close enough that I can arrange it so that your beds can be pushed together. If I don't do something like that I don't think either of you will ever settle down. Furthermore, once I let Cassie in, I don't think I will get her to leave; so, I'm going have a cot set up for her as well." She could see the relief on both of their faces. Most people wouldn't even think about doing what Al was doing for them, and they really appreciate her kindness to their family. "However, if you can't follow orders… let me stress this IF YOU CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS… I will sedate and separate the two of you. Understood?"

Suddenly, Janet and Sam found themselves on the receiving end of Althea's version of Dr. Fraiser's CMO glare… the look was good, but scary at the same time. After glancing at each other, they looked back at their doctor and nodded slightly their agreement.

The petite doctor decided it was time for some answers to the questions that were plaguing her. "Dr. Franklin…" she said this with great respect, "…would you tell me about Colonel Carter's test results?"

Dr. Franklin had been waiting for this question, and just like she had done with Sam, Althea moved her stool closer to her boss' bed before she began to speak. "Colonel Carter had a hairline fracture along the right lateral side of the occipital bone. MRI doesn't show any hemorrhaging or swelling around the effected area. Symptoms indicate a moderate concussion. She has a non-displaced fracture of the right maxilla near the mandibular joint. If it remains stable, she won't have to have surgery on it. Lastly, her abdomen is deeply bruised, and her liver shows scattered fit size hematomas, but no hemorrhaging. I put a dozen stitches in right hand before I closed the top with butterfly strips for lacerations. She is bruised and battered, but in a few days she should be just fine." Taking her friend's hand into hers, Althea squeezed it in reassurance before continuing. "Just like you are going to be, my friend. Got it?" She noted her boss was also struggling with her emotions for they flitted across her features before she was able to tug her CMO mask back into place. Her heart really bled for her friends. She couldn't imagine what she would be feeling if she had been through the same things that they had.

With a chagrin look on her face, Janet nodded her understanding once again. "Yeah, I've got it. I'll be doing a lot better when all these drugs you pumped into me when I wasn't looking wears off. I feel like my head if full of cotton," she complained verbally, but inwardly realized that without them she would probably still be a sobbing mess. Privately, she would have to admit that the morphine was helping to control the burning pain that had been in her back and abdomen earlier. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "Where is Cassie, and is she doing okay?"

At the mentioning of her daughter's name, Sam ears perk up as well. She, too, had been wondering the same thing as Al and Janet had been discussing her situation. Like her wife she too was feeling cotton-minded. Now that her adrenaline had worn off, she was truly feeling all of her aches and pains as well as her nearly overwhelming nausea and dizziness. And when she opened her eyes, the lights in the room were making her head to throb.

The young doctor squeezed Janet's hand in reassurance while informing her patients, "Cassie is here and she is **fine**." She stressed the 'fine'. "From what I understand Daniel and Vala went to the Morrisons' to inform her as to what was going and then brought her here. She, along with SG-1 and General O'Neill, are waiting impatiently outside to see you both. After we get you situated, I'm going to let them in for a few minutes, and then I am going to order them all to the Mess Hall for some breakfast and then some rack time."

"Good luck with that," her boss muttered.

Althea chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, yeah… but I have to at least try. It would be what my boss would expect me do, right?"

Janet slightly chuckled and then groaned. "Doctor, doesn't the first rule of medicine say to first do not harm?"

The young doctor tried to not smile, but hearing Sarah chuckle as she walked back into their area, Althea had to smile unrepentantly, as she said, "Yes, Boss. Sorry, boss."

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities here," Sarah said after coming to a stop beside of the seated Althea, "but the natives are getting restless out there and I am afraid they are about to storm the gates… especially the old fogey out there. The last thing that I heard him saying was something about that he thought one Napoleonic Power-monger was enough for any one base, but he was afraid that she was training another one to be just like her."

This time while Sam chuckled quietly, Janet just slightly grinned. Althea, however, laughed out loud. "Well, Boss, I guess I'm learning something right after all." Looking over her shoulder at Sarah, she ordered, "Get the orderly over here. It's time to get these beds and the other equipment moved to Iso-Room 2. While they are doing that, I want you to give Colonel Carter 6.25 mg of Phenergan IV for her nausea."

Picking up the soiled basin and replacing it with a clean one, Sarah nodded her understanding.

When Sam started to protest the medication, Janet looked over at her and shook her head "no", for if she was in-charge of her wife's case, she would have done the exact same thing. The blonde soldier grunted her disgust at being overruled, but lay back and gave no further protest.

TBC…

Please review…

Thanks for your time…

Have a good one…


	6. Chapter 6

- Disclaimer see Chapter 1.

- Thanks for all of the reviews, and all of the hits these later chapters are receiving.

- Now on with the show:

**Chapter 6**

Twenty minutes and several curse words later, the two patients were settled in their new room and ready for their visitors.

Stepping outside of the infirmary doors, Sarah motioned to her husband and the young teen. The older nurse had decided that before she let the young girl see her moms that she needed to try to prepare her somehow. Taking Cassie in her arms, she gave her a reassuring hug. "Cassie, honey, you hanging in there?"

If felt good to be hugged in her Aunt's arms even if it wasn't as good as one of her moms. She returned the hug, as she continued to struggle to be very brave.

At 2 am, she and a half dozen other young teens at the Morrisons' house had just stretched out on their sleeping bags as Janice popped the last movie that they had rented into the DVD player, when the doorbell began to ring… and ring… and ring once again.

Years earlier when the Morrisons had agreed to let Janice begin having sleepovers, one of the rules that they insisted on was that none of the teens were allowed to answer any of the doors after dark. Instead, they were to wait for Fran or Paul to come down and answer it. And if for some reason they didn't hear the unexpected visitor knocking then one of them was to come wake them up.

After a few minutes, the bath-robed clad couple came down the stairs to answer the door. Of course all of the teens were now wide awake. Impatiently and fearfully the teens waited to find out who was there. They all knew if someone was coming to the door this late, it could only mean one thing: trouble. The last time someone had showed up at the Morrison's door unexpectedly it was Molly Peterson's father. Her beloved grandfather had died suddenly from a stroke and he had come to get her.

The wait was over when a concerned Fran appeared in the doorway and called to Cassie.

A feeling of dread flooded her entire being as she stood. Janice quickly followed her, and Cassie was so grateful to have her best friend with her. She felt sick to her stomach when she saw an uncomfortable Daniel and Vala sitting at the kitchen table.

Hesitantly, she walked over to them. "Uncle Daniel, what's happened to Sam?" Out of her two parents, it was the blonde scientist/soldier who the one always getting hurt one way or the other.

Standing, Daniel pulled her to him for a quick hug before gently pushing her down into his vacated seat. After kneeling beside of her he began to explain. "Cassie, Sam wanted me to tell you that they are okay; that Sam and your mom are so proud of her; and that you are very brave."

As Daniel was speaking, Fran Morrison moved closer and squeezed the young girl's shoulder in reassurance for she cared very deeply about her daughter's friend. Over the years, she and her husband had come to realize that both Dr. Fraiser and Colonel Carter had very dangerous jobs, for this was not the first time someone from the base had come to their home to tell Cassie one or the other had been injured.

Now, Cassie was really scared. First, he said **both** were okay, and then she was told to be very brave. That always meant they were hurt, they were in the infirmary, and they wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. After swallowing against the bile rising in her throat, she bit her cheek as she asked, "Uncle Daniel, what happened? Mom was at home when I left, and Sam's email said she would be home this evening… it would be late but she would be home tonight after she fixed one of the computers."

The archeologist struggled with his own feelings as he tried to "be very brave" as well. It was really tearing him up after seeing those that he considered to be his family in so much pain.

Before he could speak, Vala slid out of her chair and joined him kneeling on the floor. She considered Sam and Janet to be good friends but not family like Daniel and Teal'c did. Seeing him struggling so, she decided to step in. "Cassie, you are right. Your mom and Sam were both home, and there was a burglar, but he didn't realize they were there. Sam and your mom fought him off, but ended up with a few bruises. Your Uncle Jack insisted they be taken back to the base to be checked out. Sam and your Mom sent Daniel and me to come tell you that they were okay before you tried to call home and have some stranger answer the phone. Okay?"

On the ride over she and Daniel had discussed what to tell Cassie, especially when people who didn't have a security level to know more then the minimum would be listening to their explanation. For once, Daniel hadn't talked down to her, nor had he tried to give her some silly order like to not speak at all. Vala thought that Daniel was finally starting to accept that she did really did care for his friends – and now her friends - and their feelings.

The story she told Cassie was the simple one they'd come up with. To be honest that is all they really knew at this point anyway: an asshole broke into the house; first Janet and then Sam fought back; and the asshole was finally stopped. The only things they didn't tell her were that the asshole was known to all of them, and that the same asshole was dead… not major things that needed to be shared at this time, or in this household. Besides, if the General wasn't able keep a lid on this situation, a tawdry version of what happened in the Carter-Fraiser household would probably be hitting the airways and the internet soon enough. So, they decided not to add to it.

Although many of the people on the base had a problem accepting her - deep down inside she could understand their reasons especially after the stunt she pulled on the _Prometheus _- Cassie had always been friendly to Vala… after she set the ground rules that is. She had told the dark-haired, flirty, alien woman that if she ever hurt her family again, she Vala wouldn't have to worry about what the Air Force might do to her. She had better worry about what she Cassie would do because she was alien too, and could be very sneaky when she needed to be. The young teen had expected Vala to laugh at her, but instead Vala had nodded seriously, held out her hand to shake on it, and said that she understood completely.

Cassie intensely stared first at her upset uncle, and then at Vala. She could tell that the story Vala gave her was a whitewashed one, but she also knew she would have to wait until they got in the car to get the rest of the story. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Give me five minutes, and I'll be ready."

"Cassie, are you sure?" Fran asked in concern. It was just a feeling she had, but the schoolteacher was very good at reading emotional people and volatile situation, and in this particular situation and with these specific people she was very sure that these friends of Sam and Janet weren't telling them everything. For that reason she wasn't sure if this young child needed to be dumped in the middle of it… whatever "it" might be.

The young teen nodded vigorously. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll feel better once I have seen them for my myself. Besides, until they know what the burglar was really after, I'm sure Uncle Jack will want me to be where he can keep an eye on me as well." _Besides, no one was going to keep her from seeing her parents…_ _no one,_ Cassie thought to herself.

Paul Morrison stepped forward and hugged his wife and daughter back against his chest. Having worked for the military for many years, he recognized from the cover stories that were given, the questions that were always sidestepped, and the stories about Colonel Carter's intellect that still floated around the Academy that both women had to be involved with some highly classified projects. The burglar could have been just that a smash and grab type burglar, or it could have been someone after something else entirely and very classified. If General O'Neill was involved, then it probably wasn't a "simple" burglary. But he also knew his wife and her legendary "momma bear" mode, which she displayed whenever she felt one of her "kids" were threatened. He knew he had to step in and reassure her before it became a real struggle to get Cassie and her friends out to the house any time soon.

He released her and stepped around to where he could make eye contact with his wife. "Hon, I agree with Cassie. You know she won't feel better until she sees them for herself." At first it looked like his wife was going to protest but then she sighed and nodded her agreement.

Turning to the young girl, he encouraged, "Go on, honey, and get dressed." Turning to his daughter, he added, "Janice, you go with her. You can help Cassie get her things together and make sure that she doesn't forget anything important."

"Sure, Dad." Janice hugged her friend close, before they left the room and went upstairs.

Seeing the other young teens peeking out of the living room, he told them, "Girls, Cassie's moms were hurt when someone broke into their home, but they're going to be okay. Cassie is going to see them so she can be sure of that for herself. Go on back into the living room, and try to get some sleep. Janice will back down in a few minutes." When he saw none of them moving, he added, more firmly, "Go on now." Finally, they complied.

Cassie was pulled back to the present when her Aunt Sarah began to speak again.

"Cassie honey, they are going to be okay, I promise."

Looking first at her uncle and then aunt she asked, "Now that we're here on the base and we're all safe, will someone please tell me what went wrong. Daniel and Vala both told me to ask you." Before her uncle could interrupt, she continued speaking. "I am almost 16, Uncle Jack, and I have a right to know at least some of the details." She back away from the two adults, and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at them.

Jack looked at Sarah, and she looked back at him and shrugged. Rubbing his hand over his face, he had to agree that the little girl from Hanka was growing up and acting more like her mom every day… even if he didn't like it. When his glare didn't seem to intimated her like it did so many Airmen twice her age, he began to speak. "To be honest, Cassie, we are not really sure of all the details. Dr. Franklin had been running a few tests…"

"Which have all come back fairly okay," Sarah interjected.

"That's right. Dr. Franklin told us the same thing," Jack agreed. "Anyway, Major Thompson and SG-15 are at the house checking everything out, and from what we have been able to piece together, a man…?"

Cassie interrupted and asked, "Do you know who it was? Is it someone from here on the base? Do I know him, Uncle Jack?" These were the questions that she most wanted the answers to. Could it have been someone that they knew and trusted that had hurt her moms?

O'Neill could see his niece was getting more and more agitated with each passing moment, and knew he had to try to reassure her. "Cass, did Sam tell you why she and Mark aren't talking any more?"

The young teen wondered, _Where was Uncle Jack going with this? What did Uncle Mark have to do with this?_ "Yeah, she was pissed because Uncle Mark kept trying to break her and Mom up. Right before their wedding he sicced another one of his lame cop friends on Sam. That's just so not cool. Sam called and told him so. Man, he was pissed. I could even hear him yelling over the phone."

"Right… well, it was that lame cop friend, a Pete Shanahan," he told her. "He bypassed the alarm on the window in the den, snuck up on your mom, and knocked her out. When Sam got home, he knocked her out, too. He tied them up, but before he could really hurt them, Sam escaped and took him out."

Cassie scrunched her forehead in thought before saying, "So you're saying she had to kill him?"

This was not the first time that he knew this kid was too smart for her own good. He nodded.

"Good," she said angrily and added a vigorous nod.

"Honey, I know Dr. Franklin gave you the medical explanation of their injuries. What that means is that they fought back and fought back hard. So, they are bruised and banged up pretty good, but give it a few weeks and they'll be as good as new. Until then you are going to have to hug them carefully, understand?" Sarah reached out and ruffled Cassie bangs, and the young teen smiled at the gesture for her aunt was always doing that.

"Well, I've had to give Sam enough gentle hugs in the past so it's all good," Cassie said with a laugh. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she gabbed her uncle's arm and said, "Well, General, ready to forge into the breach?"

Nodding smartly, Jack tucked her hand into the bend of his elbow, bowed deeply and ordered, "Lead on, milady, lead on."

Before Sarah could follow, one of the other nurse's called out to her. "Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Entering the darkened room, Cassie thought she was prepared for what she was about to see but she had been wrong… very wrong. Over the years with her new family, the young teen had become use to seeing Sam, Jack, Daniel, and even Teal'c bruised and battered but not her mom. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember her mom ever looking so banged up. When she suddenly stopped walking her uncle almost pulled off her feet. When he looked back at her, Cassie saw the unspoken question and deep concern reflected on his face. Nodding that she was okay, he stepped back to her side, draped his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

After stepping close to the both of both of their beds, she took a closer look. Her mom's face was very bruised and swollen. Her wrists were wrapped with gauze. Sam's face was red and swollen especially on the right side. Their beds had been pushed together and the middle rails had been lowered. Her parents were lying on their sides facing each other and were holding hands as they slept. She hated to do it but she really needed to hear their voices. Moving over to her mom, she gently shook her shoulder, while calling softly, "Mom?"

Slowly, Janet rolled onto her back as she forced opened swollen her eyes. Smiling slightly, she greeted her daughter. "Hey, baby. You doing okay?" She reached out for her hand. Taking it in hers, Janet squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Mommy," Cassie said in a very soft voice that was clogged with emotion. Now, that she could see her moms, it was getting harder to keep her tears under control. "You doing okay?"

"I'm okay… really," she added when she saw the skepticism in her daughter's eyes. While maintaining eye contact with her daughter, Janet tried to see how Cassie was really doing. From her assessment of her young daughter, she could see that her daughter was struggling to remain brave for them. A lone tear escaped Cassie's control and rolled down her cheek. It was quickly wiped away as Cassie fought for control. Once again, Janet gave her hand a squeeze.

In the meantime, Janet was once again struggling with her own tears, but this time they were happy ones. No one but possibly Sam could possibly understand how glad she was that Cassie had been staying at Paul and Fran's. "Were okay, Cassie really we are? It's just a few bruises and they'll heal in a little while." When Cassie still didn't say anything she asked, "Did you get any sleep?"

Unsure if she would be able to keep her tears at bay if she spoke again, Cassie shook her head as she bit her lip instead.

Seeing the fragility of her daughter really made Janet's heart ache. Making a decision that she would never let one of her patients get away with, but what the hell, she looked up at the General and asked, "Sir, could you let the rail down for Cassie?"

Realizing what his CMO and friend was suggesting, O'Neill frowned in disapproval. He looked around and saw that they were alone for the moment. The rest of the staff must have decided to give them some privacy. Looking back at Janet and seeing the pleading look she was giving him, O'Neill found that he just couldn't say "no". Sighing, he lowered the rail after saying, "You're taking the heat for this, Doc. My wife is going to kill me."

She nodded her acceptance and understanding.

At first Cassie was scared. "Are you sure, Mom?" The last thing she wanted to do was to cause her mom or Sam any more pain.

Reading the uncertainty on her daughter's face, Janet nodded. "Right now, Dweetie, the best medicine for me is to have all of my family right here and within arms' reach." She glanced over and saw that Sam was still sleeping before adding, "Just take it easy and we can snuggle under the blankets together."

When her mom turned her puppy dog eyes towards her, Cassie knew she couldn't resist… just like her uncle. Sighing, she said, "Okay… as long as Dr. Al says it's okay. But if I lay down with you guys it will be for the long haul and not for a few minutes. I'm just too tired." And to prove her words, she yawned widely. After seeing her mom nod her agreement, she told her, "Okay, I'll go change into some of Sam's sweats, and be right back."

"This is my infirmary, and if I say it is okay then it is okay," Janet groused.

"That's not what Dr. Franklin told us a little while ago," O'Neill teased.

"Did I just hear someone say my name," came through the doorway ahead of the young doctor.

"Hey, Dr. Al," Cassie said before she walked over and gave her a tight hug. "Listen, **Mom** was wondering," and she stressed "Mom", "if it would be alright if I lay down with her and Sam for a little while."

The young doctor looked at her boss incredulously. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Boss…"

After a moment of debate as to how to explain her request, Janet turned her gaze to her colleague and friend. "As I told Cassie, the best medicine for me right now is to have all of my family right here and within arms' reach. I really need this, Al." She even sent her her best puppy dog look as well.

Sighing, Althea nodded her consent. How could she say "no" to that look? "As long as it doesn't cause you any distress… and only for a little while," she stated firmly. Pointing to the other side of the room, she added, "There is a perfectly good cot right over there for her, boss."

To be honest, Cassie needed to snuggle with her parents as much as her parents needed to snuggle with her. She just didn't expect to get to do it this soon. Interrupting the fight that seemed to be brewing between the two doctors, she said, "Okay. I'm going to go change into something I can sleep in and I'll be right back." Cassie walked back to her mom's side and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before she whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, baby," Janet whispered back.

"Cassie, why don't you send the rest of SG-1 in so they can visit while you are gone, and then when you get back, everyone can leave," Althea called after her.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha, Dr. Al," the teen told her before she walked away.

After being sure that Cassie had truly left, Althea turned back to her patient. "Seriously, Janet, are you sure about this? She is going to shake that bed a lot before she gets settled." However, the look of emotional pain on her boss' face nearly broke her heart and caused all of her fight to fizzle.

Take a few deep breaths to get her surfacing emotions under control before speaking, Janet forced her eyes open once again. "Any other night and Cassie would have been there… in that house. Every time I doze off, and start to dream, Cassie **is** there, and he begins... let's just say I've had to stop myself several from screaming as I jerk awake." Meeting both of their gazes, she told them, "I need Cassie here so that I will know for sure that she is alright. I will take all the pain medication that I have to so that we can make this happen, okay!"

"I second that." A quiet voice came from the other side of the bed.

Janet turned her head to look over at her wife. "Did we wake you, Sammy?" Slowly and carefully, she reached out and stroked her wife's face.

"Not really," she said after yawning. "I heard Cassie. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining it."

"No, Sammy, you didn't. She went to steal a pair of your sweats from our quarters, and then she's going to lay down with us. Is that okay with you?" From the way Sam was grimacing, Janet could tell that her wife was really feeling the effects of not only her concussion but all of her bruises as well. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. The last thing she wanted to do was to add to Sam's pain.

Sam barely opened her eyes to look at her wife. "Of course she can, Jan. Right this moment, I wouldn't want her any other place… even if it's a cot right here over there." Looking over Janet's shoulder she could just make out the General. "Sir."

"Hey, Carter. Hanging in there?" From the pained look on her face Jack could tell that his friend was feeling pretty rough. He really hated to see the people he cared about hurting so much. Once again, he wished that bastard was still alive so he could kill him his way: really slow and as painful as possible.

"Yes, Sir." Glancing towards the door, Sam noticed the rest of her teammates. From what she could see, they were all looking as tired and stress as she was feeling. "Hey, guys," she whispered.

At her acknowledgement, the members of SG-1 moved closer with Teal'c and Mitchell moving to stand near General O'Neill at the foot of the beds, and Daniel and Vala moved stand near Sam's side of the beds.

"Hey, Sam," "Colonel Carter," "Hey, Carter," "Hello, Samantha," "Dr. Fraiser", "Janet" came in response.

Even though both of them had been cleaned up and looked to be a whole lot more comfortable, it just made their bruises even more pronounced… and was something that fueled each of their rage towards Shanahan and the damage he had inflicted. It was easily seen in their eyes and in their stance.

Sam hated seeing her friends so upset and wished there was some way she could ease their pain… but between the drugs and the concussion she wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Feeling any better, Samantha?" Vala finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. All the silence and uncomfortable looks was made her nervous. In the past, Vala had seen Sam look a lot worse, but never had she seen the petite doctor look so… damaged. She couldn't understand why she felt worse for Janet than Sam but she really did.

From the very beginning, the redhead had always been able to see through all of her bullshit, but was never harsh when she called her on it… unlike some of the other people at the SGC. Any time she was hurt – be it physically or emotionally - Dr. Fraiser had always been there with a kind word or a shoulder to cry on… something she could never allow herself to do with any of her teammates. And now it was time for her to try and repay that debt… if the private woman would let her.

Over the years, Sam had been in her friend's shoes as she worried about whichever one of them was lying in a infirmary bed after being injured for one reason or another. Therefore, she decided the very least she could do was ease their mind about herself. "I'm fine," Sam tried to say with a straight face but a grimace overwhelmed her will to back up that statement with a smile. At this point even her hair hurt… but no one needed to know that. If she felt this way she couldn't imagine how bad Janet must be feeling.

"Yeah, right!" Came the sarcastic response from the other side of the bed.

"Hey quiet. No comments from the peanut gallery," the blonde ordered as she slowly turned her gaze to her fellow inmate… she meant patient.

The others chuckled and it seemed to relieve some to the tension. Janet just slightly smirked… any more would have been painful.

"Glad to see some things never change," Daniel added at Janet's response. "So, Janet, how are you feeling?"

Janet knew better than to use Sam's response since she had just poked fun at it. "Well, Daniel, to tell you the truth Dr. Franklin has me so doped up that I feel pretty good... as long as I don't move too quickly."

"Yeah, Al's been sharing quite a bit of the good stuff," Sam agreed.

"I'm back," Cassie said as she skidded to a stop beside her Uncle Jack.

"Hey there, kiddo. Easy…" Jack told her as he grasped her shoulders to steady her. "No bumping the bed, okay?"

Blushing slightly, she said, "Sorry, Uncle Jack."

"No problem," he said.

As Jack ruffled her hair, she tried to bat his hand away. "Stop that, you big meanie," she said with a pout while trying to smooth down her unruly hair.

Janet thought her daughter looked so cute in Sam's clothes. The long-sleeved t-shirt and cotton pants were so big on Cassie that she looked to be twelve once again, but Janet knew her own clothes would've be too tight. As she watched the antics between them, Janet smiled as much as she could. It felt good to see the two of them acting normal after all that had happened, and to have everyone focused on their antics and not her and Sam.

The petite woman knew that she had lost it there for awhile, but she had been convinced that Sam was dead at the time. The roar of the gun and Sam's lack of response when she yelled at her had been too much for her heart and mind, and she lost her grip for awhile. With each passing second, she could feel a little more of her heart literally dying. It wasn't until she was forced to look deep into Sam's sky blue eyes that she realized that the love of her life… her soulmate… was alive and holding her securely in her arms.

Because of her loss of control, it made the petite doctor uncomfortable to have all of them just standing around in the room while staring at her… or at least that is how it felt. She really hated the veiled looks and the anger that was etched on the faces of people that she considered to be part of her family. Her head knew that they were angry of the situation and not her or Sam, but her heart was feeling very stress from the emotionally charged situation.

She had to admit though that she would take their deep concern and overbearing protectiveness over any looks of pity that might come later. There was no way she would allow any of them to treat her like a helpless victim that might shatter at a moment's notice. No matter what she refused to be a victim. No matter how much that son-of-a-bitch tried, it turned out for the best for she was the one that was still alive, and he was the one that ended up dead.

As Cassie and Jack continued to tease each other, she noticed that though Sam was trying to hide it, the young blonde was fading fast. Clearing her throat, she waited for them to settle down before saying, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it is time we all got some rest."

Even though he had teasing around with Cassie, O'Neill had also noticed that both of his officers were fading fast, and raised his hand to stop any of the other's protests. "The Doc's right. We all could use some rack time. Now, Doc Franklin has already said we can't stay in here; so, let's get something to eat and then some sleep before anything else hits the fan. **Got** **it**?" He stressed. O'Neill had noticed both of his injured officers were showing signs of worrying about their friends and teammates, and he knew they wouldn't rest unless everyone else did, too. Of course, what went on outside the room would be a different matter and he planned to deal with that as well. Both officers were very popular with the SGC staff but right now what they needed the most was as much undisturbed rest as possible. For that reason, he would be posting a guard. SG-1 could take their turn after they got some rest.

After making eye contact with the rest of SG-1 to be sure that they got his meaning, O'Neill moved closer and bent down to whisper in Janet's ear. Noticing her flinching as he got close, he bent no further. "I'll be around. If you need me for anything at all have one of your staff to call me, okay?" After receiving a nod from her, he looked to Sam, and quietly ordered, "Rest, Carter, and that's an order."

The blonde soldier read the message his eyes were sending loud and clear: he was going to handle this situation, and not to worry. After all these years, Sam had learned when one of them was hurt or under undue stress from off base, O'Neill always had their back. Tonight, she was into too much pain, too tired, and too worried about her wife to fret about anyone or anything else. So, she was really glad he was going to take the burden on. "Yes, Sir," she told him with a small smile.

O'Neill nodded once, and then stepped back.

Daniel was next, and he gently took Sam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He was glad to see that she didn't flinch from his touch. It would have hurt if she had even if he had been expected it. "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know, Daniel. Thanks," the blonde told him. Of all of her friends, she was most concerned about Daniel. Daniel had always been more of a brother than Mark had ever been, and now she hated to see all of the anger that seemed to be permeating his entire being because of what had happened to her and Janet. She could tell it was really eating at him.

When Vala took his place, Sam motioned for her to come closer. She whispered in her ear, "Vala, take him somewhere… the gym maybe. He had got to get it out before he blow up at someone. Just protect him from himself, okay?"

Vala nodded slightly, for she too was worried about all the rage that she saw within Daniel as well. "I promise, Samantha, as long as you and Janet take you medicine and rest. The both of you looking better will help him the most." She arched her eyebrow for she knew that if the petite doctor was like Samantha both would fight taking much more medicine. They were both stubborn women.

After looking over at Janet, the both of them nodded their agreement.

"Good," she told them before leaning over and gently kissing Sam's cheek, and reaching over to squeeze Janet's hand. "I am so glad the two of you're here, and he's not." She then put on a huge fake smile, linked her arm through Daniel's, and said, "Let go get some breakfast, Daniel," as she encouraged - and then pulled - the archeologist out of the room.

Although Cam Mitchell wasn't as close to the Doc and Sam as the other members of his team, he was still concerned for his teammates, and pissed that the son-of-a-bitch had been able to hurt them so badly. Like Dixon and Ferretti, he wished Shanahan hadn't died so easily. He so wanted his pound of flesh. No one had the right to do to anyone, but especially a woman, what had been done to Fraiser or Carter. "Carter, Fraiser, feel better. I'll check on you later but if you need me soon, just have someone to call."

Sam liked the young man. He was a good leader, and reminded her of what General O'Neill must have been like at that age. She was glad he was there for them this evening. "Thanks, Cam; we will."

After smiling at them, he turned around and followed after Vala and Daniel. He could hear them loudly arguing about what they were going to do next. _Some things will never change_, he thought, and smiled more genuinely.

"Colonel Carter, Doctor Fraiser, I am glad that you have triumphed in this situation. No other Warrior could have done better," Teal'c told them. He was very sad that these women that he consider to be part of his family had to endure such a situation, but he was very proud of how they had fought back and survived so well. He bowed slightly before he turned to leave.

"Uh, Mom, I don't want to hurt you guys," Cassie told them. Looking over her shoulder she suggested, "Maybe I should just sleep over there on that cot."

Before Janet could speak, Sam spoke up. "Cassie, just take it easy getting in and we'll be fine. It will make your mom feel better to have you where she can easily see that you are okay… and to be honest so would I."

Before Cassie could reply, she found herself scooped up into Teal'c's arms. "I can help you get where you need to be, Cassandra Frasier."

The young teen laughed in surprise. It had been a long time since Teal'c had picked her up like this but, like always, being in his arms made her feel safe and loved.

"Way to go, T," O'Neill said with a laugh. "Well, Doc, Carter, make a hole and we'll get you all tucked in."

With Abby's assistance, their covers were pulled back, a blanket was placed over the small crack between the two beds, and another pillow was added. Leaning over Doctor Fraiser, Teal'c gently placed the young teen into the space made for her. Quickly, she slid down and was soon snuggled between her two moms… and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Cassandra Fraiser, if you need to get out just have one of the nurses to call and I will come to retrieve you," Teal'c ordered.

"Thanks, Uncle T. And I'll will," Cassie promised. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cassandra Fraiser, Colonel Carter, Dr. Fraiser." Bowing once again, the tall man then turned and left the room.

With a wave, O'Neill turned and left as well.

"Night, baby. Love you," Janet told Cassie, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight."

After a huge yawn, Cassie said, "Night, Mommy. Love you, too." She reached over and gently hugged Janet. Turning over slightly, she pulled Sam close and hugged her carefully, as she whispered in her nearby ear, "Thanks, Sam, for saving my Mom and yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost the two of you." She lost her struggle with her tears as they began to slide silently down her cheeks. She hadn't want either of her mothers to know how upset she really way but she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sam pulled Cassie as close as possible after her daughter rolled over and buried her face into her chest. She knew that Cassie needed to let it out so she just held her securely. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Janet was crying silently as well as she stroked their daughter's back. It was then when she lost her control as well, and her tears soon joined her family's. "Cassie, we're going to be okay… and you're very brave, my daughter, very brave," she said as she tried to reassure her. "I will always be there for you and your mom… and no asshole will come between us," she said very firmly.

Finally, the tears ended for each of them. Cassie pulled back and smiled at Sam as she accepted the tissues Sam handed her. She knew without a doubt that her "other mother" would do everything within her power to keep that promise, and it was good enough for her. Speaking a little louder, she said, "Night, Sam. Love you."

"Love you, too, Sweetie," Sam said and squeezed her a little tighter before releasing her. Each of them snuggled close, and felt secure in each other's arms.

When Dr. Franklin walked into the room a half an hour later, she found all three women sound asleep.

TBC…

AN: I would love to hear your thoughts on how I captured the voices of the members of SG-1. For some reason I had a lot of trouble trying to capture their feelings, actions, and mannerisms.

AN 2: I have a question. Does anyone know the name of the weapon that was used to illuminate the Retu? I can't find my DVD of that episode… so help please.

- Until we met again…


End file.
